A Secret Love
by svanire
Summary: Hermione comes to her 7th and finial year at Hogwarts. She thought things were going to be great for her this year, but as always, the tables turned...
1. Hogwarts, A History Doesn't State All

This is the new **edited version.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters.

**DON'T JUDGE BY THE FIRST CHAPTER. IT'S SHORT I KNOW. CONTINUE ON IT GETS BETTER!**

------------------------

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" spoke Albus Dumbledore. "We have a new Head Girl and Boy, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy could you please stand up?"

"I can't believe _Malfoy _got Head Boy," said Hermione when she sat down again, "I mean c'mon, _Malfoy_?!"

"He's never going to let us live this one down." said Harry.

"And make our lives hell," agreed Ron.

"This could not be worse, I can't believe I have to share my duties with him,"

"Let alone share a common room with him," said Ron.

"What?" spat Hermione, in surprise.

"Clearly Hogwarts, A History doesn't teach you everything, now can it?" teased Harry.

Hermione shot him a nasty look. "You aren't serious, are you?" asked Hermione turning back to Ron.

"Well –" started Ron.

"Yes, of course he was joking," said Harry, kicking Ron under the table.

"_Ron…_" said Hermione sternly.

"Well, a few decades back they found how hard it was on the Heads to be in separate Houses because of all their duties they have, and things they have to plan together. They just found it easier when the two of them shared their own commons together…"

"Just my luck," said Hermione putting down her fork. "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall about this, I'm not living with that," She turned towards Malfoy and she saw him snogging with Pansy with his hand slowly sliding up her shirt. "that, I can't even think of a name for him!"

------------------------

**I PROMISE IT GETS BETTER – CONTINUE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER:) **THANKS – SARAH!


	2. Not Quite As Persuasive As I'd Like

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Please R & R, thanks for those who did! I love reviewers.

Last chapter was extremely short. I realized that right after I put it up, that's why this one is up so quickly.

**DON'T BE QUICK TO JUDGE ON THIS CHAPTER EITHER. CONTINUE ON TO THE NEXT. :)**

-----------------------------

"But, Professor McGonagall, he's a Slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor! I just can't live with him!" protested Hermione.

"Hermione, I have this conservation with the Head Girl every year, but rules are rules, and they simply will not change just for one person," said Professor McGonagall.

"But-" started Hermione.

"That's enough Hermione, now go back to your dormitory," said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione pulled a piece of parchment out of her robe and followed the directions to her new dormitory. As faced a portrait of Oswald Beamish, she spoke the words "Goblin rights," and the portrait opened. She stepped into the common room and saw that it was made up of the four house colors. She walked up the dormitory staircase, and walked into the door dressed in maroon and gold.

"Oh my god," said Hermione, "this is amazing." Hermione flopped down on the red silk sheets on her canopy bed and started to drift off to sleep when she heard the dormitory door close shut. Hermione crawled out of bed and walked down stairs. "Oh god," muttered Hermione when she saw that it was Malfoy. Hermione tried to sneak back upstairs without him noticing, but it was too late.

"Mudblood! Where do you think you're going?" asked Malfoy.

"Sleep," said Hermione lazily.

"What's that?" asked Malfoy confused, as a board to the right of them started to glow.

"Duties board!" exclaimed Hermione excited.

"Excited are we?" asked Malfoy raising an eyebrow, as he watched Hermione skip over to the board.

Hermione turned to him, "Actually yes, aren't you a teeny bit curious to see what our first duty as Heads are?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said, "Ah yes, it's a dream come true, eh?"

"Whatever, anyways, we have to patrol the corridors," started off Hermione.

"Lame, did that as prefects," said Malfoy, bored.

"Meet with Professor Dumbledore on everyday duties," said Hermione.

"Anything exciting?" asked Malfoy.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Planning a party, or something actually worth living here with you!" said Malfoy.

Hermione turned away in disgust. "No, there isn't, to answer your question."

"Then I'll just have to throw one myself," said Malfoy.

"Whatever, you go right ahead and do that, just tell me when so I can get out of here."

"Oh, but I plan on doing it tonight, so if you just want to clear right out, go ahead," smirked Malfoy.

"But we have duties to do! We have to go patrol the corridors, and check up on the prefects!" exclaimed Hermione.

"You can take care of that, can't you?" said Malfoy smoothing his hair.

"No, I will not. I'll report you to Dumbledore if you don't take care of your duties!"

"Okaaay, Little Ms. Goody Two-Shoes," laughed Malfoy.

"Whatever, I'm off to go to my duties"

"Ok, so I'm just gonna go gather up some people for my party!" said Malfoy.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU HAVE YOUR DUTIES TO DO!" yelled Hermione.

"I'd like to see you stop me," said Malfoy gliding out the common room, with Hermione following him.

"I WILL REPORT YOU, I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!" yelled Hermione down the corridor.

"Yeah whatever, go ahead and be a tattle-tale," replied Malfoy, not even bothering to turn around.

----------------------------------

**KEEP ON READING, LUVS. **THANKS – SARAH!


	3. Sheep Pajamas Were Never So Sexy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**Keep reading, kids. I know it's not at the best state yet.**

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione finally finished her Head duties. _Why did I give in? Why didn't I make him do his duties? _Hermione walked to the portrait to her common room, she couldn't remember the password since she was tired as hell. But there was no need for a password, someone came running out of the common room. Hermione jumped into the common room before the portrait closed. Music blasted from all sides of the common room, Hermione was awake as hell now, "OH MY GOD!" yelled Hermione over the music.

"Come to join us, Mudblood?" smirked Malfoy, with Pansy is his arms.

"Just passing by," said Hermione coolly.

"Drackie, how long have we been together?" asked Pansy, getting his attention away from Hermione.

"I dunno," replied Malfoy, planting a kiss on Pansy's lips, "two years?"

"Almost three," replied Pansy, "But I'm bored of this party," she hinted.

"Are you suggesting?" asked Malfoy raising his eyebrows.

"Well now you have your own room…" said Pansy.

"Never did stop us before," said Malfoy slyly.

"To celebrate you getting Head Boy?" asked Pansy.

"Slut," muttered Hermione walking up the staircase, followed by Malfoy and Pansy.

"Oh Drackie," said Pansy, taking off Malfoy's shirt before they even got to his room.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, not knowing what she was about to look at. _What nice chest he has...shit Hermione, don't think that! _Malfoy unbuttoned the top three buttons on Pansy's blouse, revealing her bra. "Couldn't you wait until you were at least in privacy?" spat Hermione.

"Fine," said Pansy running to Malfoy's room, with Malfoy close on her heels.

Hermione woke up the next day and walked to the bathroom and found that Pansy was in there. "Oh my god!" said Hermione opening the bathroom door finding Pansy brushing her teeth wearing an overly large shirt that Hermione presumed was Malfoy's. "What are you doing here?"

"I slept over, okay?" said Pansy.

"No, not okay, don't you know you'll get in trouble for being here!"

"Not in anyone tells," Malfoy said coolly.

"Even so, what do you think you're doing, letting Pansy stay the night?! She can't stay here anymore!"

"This is my room too, you can't make the rules! It may have been that way with your little buddies, but I'm not a push-over, Granger, she's staying."

"NO SHE'S NOT! At least not overnight," bargained Hermione.

"Why should it bug you? She's sleeping in my room, not yours!" said Malfoy.

"Well, it's a bit weird going to the bathroom and finding her in there!" argued Hermione.

"Fine! She'll only stay during the day!" agreed Malfoy.

"Drackie? What did this horrible Mudblood make agree to?" asked Pansy walking into the room.

"Nothing, babe," said Malfoy.

"Good-bye!" said Hermione, heading back to her dormitory.

"Nice pajamas by the way," Malfoy snickered, as Pansy let out a throaty laugh.

Hermione looked down at her sheep pajamas and matching slippers, they were her favorite. She looked at Malfoy and smiled sarcastically, then walked out of the room.

Malfoy watched her leave, there was something about her that he admired, and it was her fighting quality. Malfoy decided that if she wasn't such a bookworm, and did something about her hair and wardrobe, she might not be so bad. _What am I thinking?! She's a Mudblood! And a Gryffindor! _Malfoy looked over at Pansy and gave her a light kiss, then left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Keep reading, fools.** THANKS – SARAH!


	4. Do It or Die

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you. I truly, truly do. :)

----------------------------

"Did you get my invitation?" asked Ginny walking over to Hermione.

"What? Oh yeah, I don't think I can go…" replied Hermione uneasily.

"Can't or won't?" teased Ginny.

"Won't – I mean can't. I mean…I don't know Ginny; I have too many things to do. I have more responsibility around the school, and it's hard to keep up in my classes with everything that's going on!" Hermione argued.

"C'mon Hermione, you deserve one night off. And if you aren't having fun – you can go home! I promise I won't try and stop you," pleaded Ginny.

"Fine. But just for an hour or two!" agreed Hermione.

"Yesss! I knew I could break you," excalimed Ginny. "Now we have to go shopping!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I didn't agree to _that_," said Hermione, but it was too late, Ginny was already pulling Hermione off to Hogsmeade.

**Hogsmeade.**

"I don't know about this," said Hermione pulling on a pink dress.

"Oh shut it, Hermione, you'll look great, now come out!" said Ginny. Hermione walked out of the dressing room. "Nope, pink is not your color." Ginny handed Hermione another dress, "try this."

Hermione walked back into the dressing room. _This must have been the fifteenth dress I've tried on. _Hermione pulled on a periwinkle colored dress and said "It's strapless!"

"Yeah, so, I thought it would look good on you," said Ginny.

"And it barely reaches my knees!"

"Oh! Come on out!"

Hermione nervously unlocked the door and walked out.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ginny, "You look fantastic!"

"Ginny, this really isn't me. I don't know about this…can't I just wear jeans?"

"Absolutely not, Hermione. It's just one night out, live up to your potential for once, you're always grunging down!"

"Oh jeez, thanks Gin!" exclaimed Hermione, turning back into the dressing room.

"Seriously Hermione, pleaaase, just this once! Periwinkle is definitely your color!" said Ginny from outside the dressing room.

**Later: **

Hermione slipped on her shoes, she couldn't believe she let Ginny convince her to buy heels. Hesitantly, Hermione stood up and tried to find her balance. Hermione picked up the purse Ginny lent her and took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was straightened, and she was wearing a little blush, eye liner, eye shadow, and some lip gloss. Hermione turned away in shock; this was definitely not the person she was.

She walked down to the common room and Ginny, Harry, and Ron were waiting there for her. Ginny squealed with excitement, Harry casually greeted her, and Ron was dumbstruck. Ron has butterflies in his stomach, _she looks absolutely gorgeous!_ Ron thought.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all shared a carriage to Hogsmeade, which was were the party was taking place. About a half and hour into the party someone suggested that they play Truth or Dare. They all sat in a circle, and Hermione watched people do the craziest things, though she never got called on, so Hermione started to stand up to leave, and Ginny noticed, "Hermione! Truth or Dare?" asked Ginny.

Hermione, feeling a little risky said, "Dare."

Ginny thought for awhile and then a smile started to creep up on her face. _This can't be good, _thought Hermione.

"You can't reject, alright?" asked Ginny.

"Okay," promised Hermione, though a little uneasy

"I dare you to kiss – on the lips, none other than – Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione's jaw unhinged, while Ron thought _No! No! She has to reject! _Only Ginny said slyly, "You promised." Hermione nodded and started to stand up.

It happened to be, that a couple doors down the Slytherin's were having a party also, and they were playing Dare or Die.

"Hmm..." said Goyle scanning the people at the party, "Draco, Dare or Die?"

"Dare," said Malfoy.

Goyle smiled and said, without any thought, "I dare you to kiss – on the lips, none other than – Hermione Granger!"

"What?! The _Mudblood_?!" said Malfoy.

"NO! Absolutely not! He has a _girlfriend_!" exclaimed Pansy, Malfoy rolled his eyes, she's not the only one he's kissed, even when they were together.

"Do it or Die," smirked Goyle.

--------------------

A mini cliff hanger, not big though. Please R & R – say another 2-3 more:) & I will post the next chapter, remember reviews/reviewers are my inspiration! THANKS – SARAH!


	5. Well If You'd Prefer It, Granger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Hola. :) Thanks for the reviews loves, I appreciate it 3

This chapter reveals a bit more…hmmm!

----------------------------

Hermione walked outside, followed by all the people who attended the party. She looked across the pavement to where the Slytherin's were having their party, and to her surprise they were also all outside. It didn't take long to spot Malfoy, the moonlight shone brightly in his perfect hair.Ron stood there nervously with a lot of thoughts rushing through his head, _is she actually going to kiss him? He's practically our enemy!_

Malfoy walked outside and saw the Gryffindor party. He saw a girl coming towards him. _She sure is pretty, who is she? I haven't seen her around. _As the girl started to draw closer Malfoy realized, _It's Hermione, the Mudblood! She sure does look sexy..._They started to approach each other slowly and soon enough, they were face-to–face.

Hermione gulped and couldn't believe she was going to do this; she started to lean in to kiss him, though she stopped herself. _My first kiss is going to Malfoy? I don't even know him, let alone I don't even know how to kiss! _Malfoy smiled at her, _Oh my god! Did he just smile at me? Maybe he's not so bad after all. NO, of course not! He's Malfoy, he's always calling you a Mudblood._ Malfoy leaned in to kiss her, _Oh my god! What is he doing? _Soon she felt the heat of Malfoy's lips pressed against hers. _Shit! What am I supposed to do? _Malfoy pressed his tongue against her teeth, asking permission for him to enter. _Oh my god! Am I actually doing this? _Hermione opened her mouth, letting him enter. _Shit! What now? I hadn't intended on going this far! _Malfoy's tongue massaged Hermione's and a blast of warmth went through Hermione's whole body, _though I won't object now…_ Hermione thought to herself.

_She must be new at this, though she's not bad. _Malfoy put his arms around Hermione's waist. _Shit, had I gone too far? I'm not supposed to be this into it! _Though seconds later Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Neither of them wanted to be the first to bow out, but they didn't want to lead the other one on. So they just keep going until Pansy came running over to Malfoy and pulled him away. Malfoy submerged with a smiled a huge smile and Hermione returned one that almost made Malfoy faint. _Damn! Did I just kiss Hermione Granger?!_

As the Slytherin's headed back to their room, Malfoy looked back at Hermione, hoping to catch her eye, but she was crowded around by a bunch of girls. Hermione couldn't hear anything anyone was saying, she was in a trance, _I can't like him. And I don't. I don't. Right? _Hermione was as confused as ever and she looked over her shoulder to see if she could make eye-contact with him, but he was turned the other way with Pansy wrapped around him. _He doesn't like me. Of course he doesn't. He probably doesn't even think anything of the kiss. I was probably nothing compared to, what I'm sure of, all the other girls he's been with. I mean just look at him…_

Malfoy walked to a carriage, wanting to be alone in one to go over what just happened, but Pansy peeked in and said, "Drackie? That you?"

"Anyone else want to be Draco right now?" muttered Malfoy, even though there was no one to hear it.

"I've been searching everywhere for you!" exclaimed Pansy, getting into the carriage and seating herself next to Malfoy to kiss him. Malfoy turned away and looked out the window to avoid it. Pansy, disappointed, didn't talk for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts. "Drackie, what do you go say, we go play in your room?" Pansy asked with a sly wink.

"No, not now, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow," said Malfoy, getting out of the carriage and leaving Pansy sitting there, dumbstruck.

Hermione sat herself in a carriage with Ginny, Ron, and Harry. "Shit, Hermione, I can't believe you did that!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, Ron, it wasn't that bad!" replied Hermione.

"It was Malfoy!" said Ron.

"He's—it's…Ron just shut up!" said Hermione confused.

"You don't like him, do you?" Ron asked, to scared to hear the answer.

"Of course not!" said Hermione, though she didn't quite believe it herself.

"How was the kiss? I've heard some pretty good things about him," smiled Ginny.

Hermione sighed and wanted to say it was great, more than she can even explain, but Harry and Ron wouldn't understand, so she settled on saying, "It wasn't amazing or anything, just alright."

"Oh," said Ginny disappointed.

"Wow, I can't believe you kissed Malfoy," said Harry, still in shock.

"Well I did, okay? So just deal with it!" snapped Hermione while stepping out of the carriage.

"Jeez, what did we do?" asked Harry once Hermione was out of earshot.

"She's right, it was only a kiss," said Ginny carelessly, following Hermione up the castle steps.

"It's not only a kiss! It was Malfoy we're talking about here!" said Ron.

"I know, I thought she would be grossed out," replied Harry.

"I know and it's just…Harry can I tell you something?" asked Ron.

"Of course you can," said Harry.

"I think I like Hermione," Ron said quickly.

Harry gasped, "So that's why you were so defensive?"

"Kind of," said Ron. "BUT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME KISSING HER!"

"Settle down, Ron, it didn't mean anything," said Harry encouraging.

"Well, obviously it meant something to Hermione, because she seemed to enjoy it!" retorted Ron.

"I'm sure Malfoy still thinks Hermione's a an annoying bookworm Mudblood," said Harry.

"I suppose," said Ron approaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, a teeny bit cheered up. _Malfoy would never like her…it's Hermione!_

Hermione entered the common room and looked around for Malfoy. But the duties board caught her eye for it was glowing. Hermione walked up to it and looked at it; it read 'Back To School Dance. 4th year and up.' _Yes! More time to spend time with Malfoy, possibly? _Hermione walked up the staircase, and knocked on Malfoy's door. "Malfoy, you in there?" asked Hermione to the door.

"Leave. Me. Alone, Pansy!" replied Malfoy.

"Oh, though it's Hermione…" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh, hey Hermione, sorry," said Malfoy, opening the door.

"You called me Hermione!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, so?" asked Malfoy confused.

"Well, normally you call me Mudblood or something mean," said Hermione staring down at the ground.

"Well if you prefer it, Mublood…" asked Malfoy.

"No, I don't," Hermione said quietly.

"Alright Granger it is," said Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, he was impossible. "But anyways, I didn't come to talk about my name."

"Then what do you want, Granger?" said Malfoy, starting to get annoyed.

"Back to School dance, we have to plan it," replied Hermione.

"Well let's get started now," said Malfoy, "we should have it A.S.A.P."

"Of course," said Hermione, smiling warmly._ Shit. Who is this guy? He's a mystery. One minute he's leading me on, and the next… _

Malfoy smiled back at her and thought_ this could get interesting. _

-----------------------

:) What's going on now? I changed this chapter A LOT from my original copy. I felt things were going a little _too_ fast. Can't have that happen. ;) So say – 3 more reviews and the next chapter:D THANKS – SARAH!


	6. One Step Forward, One Step Back

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Bam! Not much to say. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter? Haha.

------------------------------

Hermione and Malfoy poured over notes and plans for the dance. "Okay, what about just having Crabbe or someone play the music, instead of booking the Weird Sisters or someone," suggested Malfoy.

"I still think it would be cooler to have live music," said Hermione.

"We should save live music for Christmas," said Malfoy.

"We could have live music each time!" argued Hermione. "It's not that big of a deal."

_Yes, this is what I admire about her, _thought Malfoy; _she's a fighter, she sticks up for what she wants, unlike Pansy who does whatever I want. _"Well I think this way we could get a more variation, so no one gets bored," said Malfoy.

"Fine!" said Hermione throwing her arms above her head. "Though I suppose, it would be better with a bigger variation."

"Exactly, now to get the enchantment for the walls, and possibly someone to play the music, though we could probably also do that with a spell…" said Malfoy.

"You mean like a DJ?" asked Hermione.

"A what?" asked Malfoy looking at her funny.

"Oh, in the Muggle world there is something called a disc-jockey aka DJ, and they just choose the music to play at dances, clubs, etc," explained Hermione.

"Sure, sounds about right," said Malfoy, still confused.

"Whatever, anyways decorations?" started Hermione.

"Blah, that's probably the most boring part of planning, how about we take a break?" asked Malfoy, "I'm hungry."

"It's 6:40, dinner's at seven. I say we just keep working because we told Dumbledore we'd have these plans finished on Sunday, and that's two days away," replied Hermione.

"Oh c'mon, we can finish them after dinner," said Malfoy looking at the clock on the wall, "do you just want to play wizard's chess or something?"

"Uhh… fine," said Hermione. _Shoot I never learned how to play. When Ron and Harry tried to teach me they would just yell at me because I would never get it._

"Let's go to my room, my set is upstairs," said Malfoy.

"Um, Malfoy?" started Hermione.

"Yeah?" replied Malfoy, turning around to face her.

"I-I don't have a set," said Hermione quietly. _Would he think I was stupid for not having a set and being in our 7th year?_

"What?" asked Malfoy, "I can't hear you."

"I said, I don't have my own set," said Hermione louder, almost yelling.

_Jeez, don't yell at me. Typical Gryffindors, _Malfoy thought, _or maybe it's because she's Muggleborn, _he reasoned, _she probably doesn't even know how to play! _"Hermione, do you know how to play?"

"No," said Hermione softly.

Malfoy said, "C'mon, I'll teach you, I probably have an extra set up there somewhere that you can use."

"Thanks," said Hermione sweetly, following Malfoy up the staircase.

The ten minutes flew by and it soon turned into twenty minutes, and that's when Hermione realized that they were late for dinner, "Shit! We're late for dinner! What a great example we've set!" said Hermione worried.

Malfoy, who had already realized that, thought he didn't want to tell Hermione, because he was actually enjoying her company. "It's fine, we'll just say we were just working on the plans for the dance, and we lost track of time," said Malfoy.

"And lie?" gasped Hermione.

"Well, we were just taking a break, besides its only dinner!" said Malfoy.

"Let's just go!" exclaimed Hermione grabbing her wand as she ran out the door, followed closely by Malfoy.

"Hermione! Wait up!" said Malfoy, out of breath. Hermione stopped and waited for him. "Where did you learn to run like that?"

Hermione stared at him and gave him a _you-just-made-me-stop-for-that_? look. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well I didn't want to walk into the Great Hall alone," grinned Malfoy.

Hermione started to laugh, as they entered the Great Hall, "All about looks are you?"

Malfoy started to laugh, when he realized everyone was looking at them and whispering things among 'are they friends?', 'what did I miss?' or 'are they friends because of the kiss?' Malfoy glanced at Hermione, and said rudely, "I'll see you later, _Mudblood_!"

Hermione stood there in shock; _We were getting along so well, what happened? I guess he hasn't changed... _Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and seated herself in between Ginny and Ron.

---------------------------

(!yay this chapter wasn't changed terribly much actually. Just a little bit. :D Got to keep the characters strong. Haha. 2-3 more reviews as well and next chapter? That'd be fantastic. THANKS – SARAH!


	7. It's More Than A Name

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Uh okay. Next chapter. Not much to say. Please **review.** I'm really sad that I hardly get any reviews. :( If you **read**, please review. **READ AND REVIEW.**

--------------------------

_Why did I think we were getting along? He was, he was, just, just, what was he doing? We were getting along great..._Hermione snuck a look at Malfoy when no one was looking, he was laughing and talking with his friends, _I_ _should have known he wouldn't change, then why was he being so nice to me? He was teaching me how to play chess and everything! What happened? He was even calling me Hermione, not Mudblood, well, until we entered the great hall. _Hermione was trying to think of what happened, until Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Hermione, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"So, Malfoy still a bastard?" shot Ron.

Hermione glared at him, and said, "Not quite, we were getting along fine when we were planning..." Hermione trailed off.

"Planned what?" asked Harry, joining in on the conversation.

"Nothing, nothing, it's a surprise," smirked Hermione.

"I bet Malfoy is telling all the Slytherins over there," said Harry, trying to convince her to tell them.

Hermione turned and looked over at the Slytherin table, and said, "Doesn't matter, I'm not telling."

"C'mon, Hermione!" said Ginny, "tell us! We'll find out sooner or later!"

"Than you can find out later," said Hermione, grinning.

-xxx-

"Man, Draco, we actually thought you were friends with Granger for a moment there!" said Crabbe.

"What? The Mudblood, of course not," lied Malfoy.

"Well, you were laughing and everything!" said Goyle.

"I was laughing because she had a booger hanging out of her nose," lied Malfoy again.

Goyle and Crabbe laughed, Malfoy looked over at Hermione and thought _I wish we didn't have to lie about our friendship. She probably hates me for yelling at her, not to mention calling her a Mudblood. I'll talk to her after dinner and I'll clear things up._

-xxx-

"Hermione, tell us!" said Ron.

"Drop it Ron! You find out later!" said Hermione.

"Alright guys, drop it, she's clearly not telling us," said Ginny.

"Not like you don't want to know!" said Harry.

"I do want to know, but I know when to stop," said Ginny sternly. "But Hermione, eat, you look starving."

Hermione pushed her food around her plate, and was confused by her own thoughts. "I'm not that hungry," said Hermione, pushing away her plate.

"No, Hermione eat, you look starving," said Ron.

"No, I'm really not," said Hermione standing up and walking out of the Great Hall.

"Shit," said Ron.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"She hates me, I just know it," said Ron.

"She does not Ron, she's just annoyed with us," said Harry.

"She probably likes Malfoy better than me," said Ron.

"No, of course she doesn't! You two have been best friends forever," said Ginny.

Malfoy looked over and saw Hermione just walking out of the Great Hall, _maybe if I leave now, I can catch her before I lose her in the castle, _thought Malfoy. "Guys, I'm going to go, I have to finish up some homework," said Malfoy.

"Okay," said Goyle with his mouthful of a chocolate cupcake, "see ya."

"Can we stop by later, Draco? We weren't able to see too much of the commons at the party!" asked Crabbe.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea. I have my duties to do, and those take awhile, than I'll still probably still have some homework. And I'm pretty tired, so I'll probably go straight to bed after," said Malfoy.

"Oh, okay," said Goyle, disappointed.

-xxx-

Hermione ran down the hallways, going where ever her feet took her. Then she heard a voice calling her name, "Hermione! Hermione, wait up!"

"For the last time Ron, I'm not going to tell you!" said Hermione not even turning around to see who it was.

"It's Malfoy," said Malfoy running to catch up with her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now!" said Hermione angrily.

"Why?" asked Malfoy.

"You're asking me why?" said Hermione.

"Yes, why?" asked Malfoy.

"That's probably the most stupidest things ever asked," spat Hermione.

"Hermione, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that…you're a fucking fake, Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"All this time you've pretended to be my friend!"

"What gave you that idea?" asked Malfoy.

"Just maybe, just maybe it's that YOU CALLED ME A MUDBLOOD!" yelled Hermione.

"Oh, c'mon! That was because everyone was looking at us, it was just a cover up!" said Malfoy.

"And why? They can't know that we were friends?" argued Hermione.

"No they couldn't," started Malfoy, Hermione shoot him a very angry look, "I mean, yes they can!"

"But you insist on hiding it!" said Hermione.

"No I don't, it just came out, I mean, bad habits die hard, right?" Malfoy said.

"No, Malfoy, no. Come find me when you've matured."

"Hermione! Give me one more chance," pleaded Malfoy.

"No, Malfoy. You don't get it do you! How hard it's been these years for you to torment me, and when I finally think we're getting along, you bring it all back! I don't care if it's just a 'cover up' it stills hurts!"

"Well maybe if you'd stop being such a baby about everything!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry I have actual feelings, and that I'm not so insensitive!"

"I have feelings," said Malfoy quietly.

"Well it sure doesn't seem so," snapped Hermione.

"Let's go finish up the party plans," said Malfoy angrily.

"Not now, I have homework to complete. Tomorrow, but from now on, our relationship is strictly business."

"Strictly," agreed Malfoy.

-xxx-

"Ginny, can I tell you something?" asked Ron.

"Mmmhmm, Ron, anything," replied Ginny, not even looking up from her homework.

"I think, I think I like Hermione," said Ron blushing.

"Everyone knows that!" said Ginny looking up.

"They do?" asked Harry.

"Do you think she knows?" asked Ron worried.

"You should ask her to be your girlfriend," suggested Ginny.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Harry.

"But, wh-what?" stuttered Ron.

"You should, you never know," said Ginny.

"But what if she says no!" exclaimed Ron.

"Only one way to find out," smirked Ginny.

And with that Ron stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, "Hermione?" asked Ron to the castle.

"She's in the library," said Malfoy coolly walking back into the Great Hall.

"Thanks!" said Ron running off down the hallway. Ron entered the library, "Hermione?"

"Quiet!" barked Madam Pince.

"Hermione?" whispered Ron.

"What, Ron?" spat Hermione.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Ron.

"Sure," responded Hermione, putting down her quill.

Ron sat down next to her and said, "I've been thinking a lot about this, and I finally have the courage to ask you." Hermione gulped, knowing what was coming, "will you be my girlfriend?"

---------------------

This chapter was changed sooo much, it was all going way to fast. It needed to slow down mucho, therefore her and Malfoy still mad at each other. Anyways, **please R & R**! I can't push it so much, so **REVIEW, REVIEW!** THANKS – SARAH!


	8. Advice From The One Least Expected

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Awww, no one reviewed to Chapter 7, though I still wrote because I wouldn't stop just because one chapter didn't get a review, I'm just disappointed that's all! Please R & R at this chapter, I thought this one was rather sweet!

--------------------------

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione confused, _why did he have to ask me this now? Why? Why did he have to ask when I'm so confused about everything? _"Ron, I don't know." Hermione turned so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Come on Hermione, I really like you," said Ron.

"Ron, I don't want to hurt you," said Hermione.

"Then say yes!" said Ron.

"Ron, I - I," stuttered Hermione, _how should I say this Ron? How do I tell you I, I don't like you, how do I tell you this without hurting you? Why, Ron, why? _"I – I can't."

"There isn't someone else, is there?" asked Ron.

_If I said yes, I'd be lying. But if I said no, I'd also be lying. Things are just so confusing right now…I don't know what to say._ "No, Ron, there isn't someone," Hermione finally said.

"Then why not?" asked Ron.

_God Ron! Just give up will you? Because I don't know myself! _"I don't know, Ron, I don't know."

"Then yes, Hermione! Be my girlfriend!" said Ron.

"Maybe Ron, maybe," Hermione said, regretting it instantly.

"MAYBE?" shouted Ron.

"Shut up, Ron!" said Hermione, "you'll get us both kicked out of here!"

"Sorry, but maybe?" asked Ron lowering his voice.

"I need to think about it," said Hermione.

"Then I guess you don't want to," said Ron disappointed.

"I never said that," said Hermione defensively.

"Well if you did like me, you could just say yes, right now," said Ron.

"Well, the thing is Ron, I'm just not sure at the moment, so give me time to think about it?" asked Hermione.

"Fine," said Ron upset, leaving the library.

_Oh god, this day could not get any worse. _Hermione walked out of the library and her common room. Hermione saw that someone had come in and tided up. She dropped her stuff on the table, and fell back onto the couch.

"Hermione is that you?" asked Malfoy coming down the staircase.

"I do NOT want to talk to you, Malfoy" grunted Hermione.

"You're still mad at me?" asked Malfoy.

"What do you think?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Okay I guess that was a stupid question, but c'mon Hermione, you can stay mad at me forever," said Malfoy.

"Watch me."

"Hermione really, you can't be mad at me forever, we share commons and we have to do things together."

"It doesn't mean I have to like you. We can be civil."

"I don't want to be civil, Hermione, I want it to be more."

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione, taken back in shock.

"Oh, well I meant," _Shit I really scared her now. Bloody Hell, Draco, how could you be so stupid?_ "Well I just meant that we could be friends."

"Malfoy, you've lost my trust in you. Well not that you had much to begin with. But any kind of liking I had in you is gone. It hurt. A lot."

"Look Hermione, I'm sorry. I did do a bit of thinking after our so called argument, and look I was an ass, there's no denying it. I want to be on even grounds with you."

Hermione sighed. "Fine, but that's it."

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked, confused.

"I mean that we're not exactly friends. We're just acquaintances.'

"And you were yelling at me for wanting to hide it!"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"That's because you don't want anything to hide, therefore you're making it so there will never have to be anything to hide!"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND, MALFOY. OKAY?" Hermione yelled. She was shocked at herself for doing so. _That was not supposed to come out like that. I…do though…what am I doing?_

Malfoy stepped back, stunned. "Okay…I get it. It's just strictly business like we decided before…"

"Thank you," said Hermione awkwardly.

"Can I ask you something though?"

Hermione looked up at him, had he completely disregarded the conversation they just had? "Uhhhh…"

"I'm asking anyways. What's going on? You seem really…you seem like you're in a bad mood."

Hermione stared at the ground and shook her head slightly and sighed.

"Bad day?" Malfoy guessed.

Hermione shook her head, "horrible."

"Want to rant?" asked Malfoy.

"Well," started Hermione, "it started with you calling me a Mudblood."

Malfoy looked around the room awkwardly and said, "Sorry."

Hermione sighed. "Then Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all questioning me about what we were planning, and I told them I couldn't tell," said Hermione, "so then I left the Great Hall, and you found me and we talked, so then I was at the library finishing up some homework for Potions, then Ron came along."

Malfoy interrupted Hermione and said, "Oh? He asked me if I knew where you were."

Hermione nodded and continued her story, "Well Ron came along, and asked me something, that I couldn't answer."

"What did he ask you?" asked Malfoy curiously.

"To be his girlfriend," said Hermione quietly.

"Did you say yes?" asked Malfoy. _Damn! Did she say yes? What if she did? What about us? But there is no us. You don't even like her! Well you do, but you don't. Bloody Hell, Draco. _

"I told him maybe, I just don't know," said Hermione.

_Phew. Thank goodness. I don't want to be with her, but I don't want her to be with anyone either. Jesus fucking Christ, Draco, you need to figure out what you want._ "How do you feel about him?" asked Malfoy.

"Well I like him," said Hermione. _Oh shit she's going to say yes then!._ "Though as a friend...I don't know about his girlfriend." _Oh good._

"Well what are you going to tell him?" asked Malfoy worried.

"I don't know, I mean I don't want to hurt his feelings, so yes," started Hermione. _NO! Damn Draco, what now? _"Though I don't think I can like him like that," continued Hermione. _Damn woman, make up your mind! _"I don't know, I need to talk to him." Hermione stood up and started for the door, though Malfoy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't hurt yourself, okay?" asked Malfoy.

"Looks like someone took the path of the Tin Man on the Yellow Brick Road and found a heart?" asked Hermione.

"Wha-What?" asked Malfoy confused.

"It's a movie, never mind, but the point is, looks like someone cares," said Hermione.

"No, it's just that, don't just agree to be his girlfriend if it is just because you don't want to hurt his feelings, that's all. Don't let the fear of hurting get to you," said Malfoy.

Hermione laughed. "Alright, I won't give into _the fear_."

After Hermione left the commons Malfoy kicked a chair. _Shit Draco. That was way too much caring, what is she going to think of you now? You don't even like her for Christ's sake! Or do I? _Draco sat and thought for awhile. _No, you don't like her, besides you can't like her, and you don't, so it doesn't matter. You're with Pansy anyways._ Draco sighed and got up from the chair and sent an owl to Pansy, inviting her over for the night.

---------------------

Hah. This chapter was pretty much changed 100 :D Lmao, but tell me what you think in a **REVIEW!** Hecka. THANKS – SARAH!


	9. A Decision In The Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

**READ & REVIEW. READ & REVIEW.** I'm in major need of feedback after this chapter, SO PLEASE REVIEW. **– **Thanks to my past reviewers. I really appreciate it, if it wasn't for you this story would be no where. :)

------------------------

Hermione walked out of the common room; _does he actually care for me? No, he couldn't have...he doesn't care. Only Ron, Harry, and Ginny are the only ones who REALLY care about me. Ron cares for me, he actually does, maybe I should say yes, yes I think I will._ _Malfoy doesn't actually care...what was I thinking?_ Hermione walked to the Gryffindor common room, _Mmm what's the password again? _"Trout snout," said Hermione to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione walked into the common room, warmth crept over her body, it felt like home here. She looked over at the fireplace and saw kids chatting by the fire, she remembered talking with Ron and Harry there practically every night, and she suddenly missed talking daily with them, helping them with their homework, they were a part of her. She spotted Lavender and Parvati playing a very intense game of Goblestones. "Hey, have you seen Ron?" asked Hermione walking over to them.

"Yeah, they're in the boys' dormitory," said Lavender, not taking her eyes off the game.

"Thanks," said Hermione, starting up the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" yelled Ginny running down the girls' dormitory staircase.

"Ginny, hi!" said Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Looking for Ron, he's in the dormitory, right?" responded Hermione.

"Oh...okay," said Ginny, disappointed, "But yeah, he's up there."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" said Hermione turning back to the stairs.

Hermione started to walk up the staircase._ Okay, you can do this. You can be Ron's girlfriend, I'm sure it'll be amazing...he always cares for me. _Hermione cracked open the door, and stuck her head inside, "Ron?"

"Yeah?" asked Ron, putting his book aside.

"Can I come in?" asked Hermione, walking in.

"Well you're already in, so I guess," said Ron, getting up.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well you're already doing that too, so I guess," Ron said chuckling.

"I've been thinking about what you asked me," started Hermione.

"Yes?" asked Ron, nervously.

"Well, I think my answer is sure, I mean yes!" said Hermione, and for some reason she was a bit scared, _wait, did I just make a huge mistake?_

A smile crept upon Ron's face, "Great," he said and he walked over to hug her.

"Well, I should get going, I have to finish up my duties," lied Hermione.

"Want me to come with you, to keep you company?" asked Ron.

"It's okay...some of the things are only for Head Girl and Boy to do," lied Hermione.

"Oh...okay, I'll see you tomorrow then?" he asked hugging her again.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," she responded. _Oh no, this already feels wrong, it's so awkward hugging him in this way. Oh, no, Malfoy's right, I only agreed because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I don't really feel this way about him...do I?_

Hermione walked out of the common rooms, and she kept walking to wherever her feet took her, when she ran into someone. "Sorry!" said Hermione, realizing that the girl dropped her book and parchment everywhere. Hermione picked up one of her books and gave it to her, "here."

"Thanks," said the girl, she started to move along again.

_Who is she? I haven't ever seen her before..._"Excuse me, but what's your name?" asked Hermione.

"My name is Elizabeth, Lizzie, Liz, Beth, Bethy, whatever you want," said the girl airily.

"Well, hello than Elizabeth, I'm-"started Hermione, though Elizabeth cut her off.

"I know who you are, you're Hermione Granger, Head Girl," finished Elizabeth.

"Well, yes," said Hermione blushing.

Elizabeth saw her blushing and said politely, "No means to embarrass you, but everybody should know who the Head Girl – and Boy is."

"Yes, I suppose," said Hermione._ Why haven't I ever met her before? _"Excuse me, but what year are you in?"

"Seventh," replied Elizabeth.

"Oh, I never noticed you," said Hermione. _Shit. Did I just say that outloud?_

"Oh, great," said Elizabeth, hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" said Hermione.

"It's fine, I get it a lot, I'm not a, what can you call it? A social person," said Elizabeth.

"Oh, okay, well I have to go finish off my duties, I'll see you around?" said Hermione.

"Doubt it," Elizabeth said, walking away.

_What a strange girl_. Hermione started her duties and when she was finished she was so tired and sore, when she reached the common room, she passed out on the floor.

Malfoy walked into the common, just finishing his duties, and he nearly tripped over Hermione when he walked in. "What the hell, Granger? What are you doing down there?" Hermione didn't respond. "Shit, Hermione, what the hell is with you sleeping on the ground?" _I'm talking to myself...great, first sign of madness. _Malfoy picked Hermione up and carried her up to her room. Malfoy tried to open the door to her room, but it was locked.Malfoy walked over to his room and laid her on his bed. Malfoy pulled the covers out from under her and pulled them over her. Malfoy grabbed a pillow from his bed, and a blanket and settled himself on the ground. Malfoy fell asleep with a mix of thoughts rushing through his head. _What is going on with you, Draco? Why are you being so nice? This is not you. Remember, you don't like her. You're with Pansy. You don't need that bookworm._

----------------------------

Hmmm. I'm not exactly sure what to do with this story as of now ;; I realized it's going a bit slow through a review I just got. I'm not sure if I want to speed up Draco & Hermione's relationship or not. But ehhh. **I really need feedback right now.** That'd be amazing, no lie. THANKS – SARAH!


	10. Demonstrations Aren't Always Necessary

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

This chapter gets…interesting. Bahaha. **READ AND REVIEW. READ AND REVIEW.**

Thank you darlings.

------------------------------

Hermione rolled onto her back with her eyes still closed. She sniffed the air; it smelt really good, what was it? She couldn't quite give it a name, but it seemed familiar. Hermione opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the canopy that hung over the bed, not realizing it was emerald, not usual gold. She turned her head slightly and looked at the floor, and saw Malfoy curled up on the ground. _Shit! It's Malfoy! What is he doing down there? He sure does look cute when he sleeps… _

"Hermione…" Malfoy muttered, still sleeping.

_What? Did he just say? My name? _"Malfoy…?" Hermione replied.

"Come closer to me, I've been waiting a long time to do this…"

"WHAT?" Hermione exclaimed. Malfoy jerked out of his sleep and stared wide-eyed at Hermione and gave her a very confused look. "Malfoy?" Hermione asked, "Why are you in my room?"

"Correction, you're in my room," he replied.

Hermione looked around the room: silver sheets, green canopy, green walls, green carpet with serpents incrusted on it, and a mural of a serpent on the wall directly across from the bed. Exactly like her bedroom, but in a Slytherin colors. "Bloody Hell! Why am I in your room?"

"Shit Hermione, why do you keep your room locked?" Malfoy asked, not even bothering to explain.

Hermione shrugged, she was trying to remember last night's event, she slightly recalled dreaming about Malfoy, but she couldn't exactly remember much but; _"Draco," she moaned as he leaned in to kiss her. Hermione, stop, you have a boyfriend! _"I don't know, I just keep it locked," she narrowed her eyes, "because maybe if you try to sneak around in there, or something."

"Well anyways, I took you to my room and put you on my bed and I slept on the floor. Don't try it too, it's very uncomfortable," Malfoy responded while cracking his back.

Hermione laughed, "I don't plan too, that _is_ why we had beds."

"No shit, Sherlock" said Malfoy. He stared at the ceiling, and he started to think deep into his mind, when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Hermione?" asked Ron, from the common room.

"Oh!" said Hermione scurrying out of the room and down to Ron.

"Off to precious Weasel," mumbled Malfoy to himself, following Hermione to the staircase.

"Hermione!" said Ron running over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione blushed and returned the kiss – on the cheek, of course – "How are you?" she asked.

"Aren't you too precious, kissing on the cheek and all," said Malfoy watching from the top of the staircase.

"We just got together!" defended Ron.

"Maybe you're scared Weasel?" started Malfoy, while walking down the stairs.

"I'm. Not. Scared!" said Ron, angrily.

"Don't be, Ron. She's a quite a lovely kisser," winked Malfoy. Ron was fuming mad, so Malfoy continued to tease him. "Maybe you just don't know who to go about doing it," he continued to tease, while walking close to Hermione. Malfoy glanced over at Ron, who was turning bright red, but since he still refused to talk, Malfoy walked closer to Hermione. "So maybe, maybe I should give you a little demonstration on how to go about doing it."

His lips were inches away from Hermione's. _Oh my god. Is he going to kiss me? Shit Hermione, move away! You have a boyfriend, AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT THERE! Besides, you don't **want** him to kiss you, right?_ Hermione tried to move, but something wouldn't quite let her. Malfoy's lips were only centimeters away, and just as Hermione was going to lean into the kiss, Ron got his voice back.

"THAT WON'T BE NECESSARY!" he yelled.

"As you wish," replied Malfoy slyly, heading back towards his bedroom.

"Hermione! What the hell was that about?" fumed Ron once Malfoy was back upstairs.

"I- uh, I don't know Ron, I, uh-" stammered Hermione.

"You were about to let him kiss you!" exclaimed Ron.

"No, no! Of course I wasn't, it's just that uh," Hermione replied, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Are you sure you weren't going to let him kiss you? Or kiss him back?"

"Of course not, Ron! I would never…c'mon, it's Malfoy!" lied Hermione.

Ron smiled gently, believing her. "In that case, ready to go to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione looked down; she was still in her robes from last night. "Mind if I change first?"

Ron chuckled, "Of course, I'll be down here," he replied, sitting in one of the chairs.

-xxx-

As Hermione and Ron shared a carriage together, they chatted happily about books, Quidditch, their classes before they finally arrived. "So, where do you want to go?" asked Ron.

"What about Zuloff's Coffee Shop?" suggested Hermione, "I need something to eat, I haven't had breakfast yet."

"Couldn't we just go to The Three Broomsticks?" said Ron, looking over at the shop.

"Nah, it's to crowded in there, I actually want to go somewhere I can actually talk to you without repeating it five times," said Hermione.

Ron grabbed her hand and said, "What ever you want, Hermione."

Hermione smiled politely, she didn't quite like holding his hand.

They walked into the coffee shop and ordered the coffee. Ron sipped his coffee with disgust and said, "This place is sure unusual."

Hermione sipped her coffee, with delight, and said, "I think it's romantic. I always dreamed of having my first kiss here." But that was a long lost dream as of 9:04 PM, September 17th.

"That can be arranged," said Ron leaning over the table pressing his lips against hers. _Corny line…_Hermione thought.

After they pulled apart Hermione said, "Well, I guess second will have to do…" she sighed.

"Second?" he exclaimed.

"Umm, well the dare…" she said uneasily.

"I try to forget," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah, uh me too," lied Hermione.

"Let's go," said Ron as Hermione started to get a galleon out of her purse. "Don't be stupid Hermione, I'll pay."

Hermione shrugged and put the galleon back in her purse, "So where to now?"

Ron wrapped one of his arms around Hermione's waist. _Oh no..., _"Why don't we go into the field and just talk or something?" Ron suggested.

Hermione looked over at the field and saw people snogging, and some people looked like they were just about to shag. _Oh god, he doesn't expect…?_ "Oh god…" Hermione trailed off.

"We will just talk!" said Ron encouraging when he saw the expression on her face.

"Uhh…if we just talk, I guess that's okay," said Hermione, still uneasy.

"We will," promised Ron. Hermione and Ron walked over to the field and sat under a huge mahogany tree. "So…how's living with Malfoy?" Probably bad, huh?"

"Well it's not actually that terrible," said Hermione.

"NOT THAT BAD?! IT'S MALFOY FOR GODNESS SAKES!" yelled Ron.

Many couples submerged from their kisses and looked at them, "Ron, call down, it's really not that bad. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?!" exclaimed Ron. "First you don't fight off him trying to kiss you, now you're saying you're friends!?"

"We are Head Girl and Boy, and Dumbledore expects us to get along," snapped Hermione.

"Hermione! I don't want you talking to him anymore!"

"That'll kind of be difficult seeing as we have things to _plan!_"

"Well outside that, I don't want you seeing him!"

"You can't tell me who to see and who not too!" yelled Hermione, getting up.

"Watch me! You're mine now!" yelled Ron, also getting up.

"I am not something to own, Ron! And if you don't like Malfoy and me being friends, count us as BROKEN UP!" said Hermione turning to walk away.

"Hermione! Me and you are together! Not you and Malfoy!" said Ron standing up as well.

"Now it's just Y-O-U – YOU!" yelled Hermione running away. _Why should he care? We are just friends…_Hermione thought, and she was walking at a very fast pace, she wasn't paying attention to what was happening when she ran into Malfoy.

"Wanted to pick up where we left off?" grinned Malfoy.

"I, uh," stammered Hermione, shaking her head in confusion.

"Ah yes, thought so," said Malfoy, lifting her chin up.

"Malfoy…" started Hermione.

Malfoy replied by kissing her lightly.

-----------------------------

:) !gasp. This chapter…was changed _a lot. _Hahaha. Seriously, had to add something in there to mix it up at bit. ;) Not updating until 5 REVIEWS. 5, that may be a lot, but I think the end of this chapter is simply riveting, so I think it deserves it. ;) So…**READ & REVIEW! **THANKS – SARAH!


	11. Going Down That Road Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Danggg G. This chapter was completely deleted and rewritten. Major plot point was taken from this story, because it was stupid, pathetic, and had no relevance to the story. So it's gone. : So anyways, **READ & REVIEW. PLEASE?**

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione pulled away "D-Draco, I can't."

Malfoy shook his head. "It's because I'm _me_ isn't it?"

"Well I – uh, it's just –" started Hermione.

"You're a fucking hypocrite, you know that Hermione?" said Malfoy bitterly. "You're the one who pulled the huge stunt about hiding our friendship – and now here you are trying to do exactly that."

"Mal-Draco, I swear it's not that," stammered Hermione.

"Then what is it, Hermione? Is it because you just broke up with your sad little boyfriend?" mocked Malfoy, then seeing Hermione's expression. "Yeah that's right, I saw you pull that little stunt. And to think I broke up with Pansy for this." Malfoy shook his head in his own shame.

"It's – it's not that, Draco. It's just – I, I'm not quite sure if I feel the same way."

Malfoy looked at the ground and chuckled. "Don't even pull that Hermione, we both know you are in the same place. You're just scared."

Hermione straightened up. "I am not scared," she gritted. "I'm sorry I'm not like every other girl falling down at your feet!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Whatever Hermione, now it's time for _you_ to mature. 'Come find me then,'" quoted Malfoy, using what Hermione had said with their last argument. "I'll see you tomorrow to finish the dance plans," he said coolly before walking off.

Hermione stood there, more confused than ever. _What just happened? I do like him, but Ron… And what will everyone think? Shit, he is right. I am worried about what everyone was else will think of me, judging and everything… Bloody Hell, Hermione, what did you just do?_

**Next Day: **

Hermione was already in the common room was Malfoy came down. He scratched his head and asked "You ready to work on these plans?"

"Mmmhmm," replied Hermione, not taking her eyes off her paper. "I already went downstairs and brought up some breakfast since it doesn't seem like we'll have time to take a break with the little amount of work we've gotten done."

"Alright, let's get to work then," said Malfoy sitting down and grabbing a piece of toast.

"Errr, well I think we should just finish off the decorations," said Hermione nervously, it was still really awkward since their kiss yesterday.

"Sure, do whatever you'd like, we gotta finish up these soon," said Malfoy checking the clock on the wall, "I'm meeting Pansy at noon."

"I – I though you broke up with her," said Hermione, shocked and slightly hurt.

"Well, seeing as things didn't go _quite_ as I planned," he said, putting an emphasis on 'quite.' "I decided that I'll try and get back together with her, and she probably will seeing how the break up went."

"I – well, uh, good luck, I guess," said Hermione awkwardly.

"I don't think I'll need it, but thanks," said Malfoy. "Now let's just finish up these plans," he said pulling the parchment towards him.

They worked awkwardly together until Malfoy got up to get to his 'date' with Pansy. "I guess they're not quite finished, but you can just finish them up, right? Anything's fine by me."

"Absolutely not," said Hermione, standing up as well. "These are your duties as well as mine, we'll finish them together," she said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh c'mon, Granger, it's not that big of a deal, it's just a few details here and there."

"No Malfoy, we'll finish them tonight. Be back here at nine o'clock. Sharp," said Hermione angrily.

"Okaayy, mum," grinned Malfoy.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the common room to head down to lunch.

-xxx-

"Hi, Hermione, listen can I talk to you for a second?" asked Ron.

"I busy right now," said Hermione turning her attention back towards her food.

"Please, Hermione, I need to talk to you," pleaded Ron.

"Ugh, fine, sit."

"Can we talk in private?" asked Ron.

"Here is private enough," snapped Hermione.

Ron looked around the hallway and groups of people slowly flowed into the hallway. "Hermione we are in the middle of the Gryffindor table. It's crowded," said Ron.

"No one's going to hear us, they all have their own conversations," said Hermione tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on, Hermione! Just to the classroom right outside the hall," said Ron, taking hold of her arm and dragging her towards the classroom.

"Get your hands of me!" said Hermione pushing his hand away.

"Sorry," said Ron, closing the classroom door.

"Okay, now what is so important you couldn't talk to me about in public?" asked Hermione leaning against a wall.

"I'm sorry," said Ron.

"For what? Jumping to conclusions, saying I can't be friends with someone, or yelling at me because I call Draco, Draco, and not Malfoy?" said Hermione sharply.

"All of them. I'm sorry, Hermione, I lost control. I was in shock, that's all," said Ron.

"Oh please, Ron. I'm not that gullible," said Hermione.

"I'm serious, Hermy," said Ron.

"DON'T call me that, it's Hermione to you," said Hermione coolly.

"Sorry, Hermione. I knew what I did was wrong, can you give me a second chance?" asked Ron.

"Fine. I'll give you a second chance, but! If you blow it, trust me, it's not going to be pretty," said Hermione. _What the hell Hermione? What are you doing? Why are you too nice? Are you doing this because of Malfoy? And how he's getting back together with Pansy? Of course not, you…don't like Ron. But…it's not like you like Malfoy…a lot anyways._

"Thank you, Hermione, thank you!" said Ron.

Ron leaned into kiss Hermione, but Hermione put her hand up in front of her mouth, and said, "Chyeah right, buddy. Not quite yet."

"Sorry," muttered Ron.

"Alright, well I need to go finish eating my lunch, I have plans in a bit," said Hermione.

"Not with Malfoy, right?" asked Ron.

"So what if they are?" tested Hermione.

"Nothing is wrong with that, I guess," lied Ron.

"Well, good, because I do have plans with Draco," said Hermione.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron.

"See! This is what I'm talking about!" Hermione pointed out. "And I don't have plans with him, they're with Ginny. But look at you wrong – you can hardly trust me."

"It's him I don't trust, not you," asked Ron.

"In that case, why were you walking out of the field with Elizabeth?" questioned Hermione.

"Well, well," said Ron speechless.

"Exactly," said Hermione walking out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took awhile to get up! I had to start from scratch, aaand it had to relate to the next chapter, which I ended up taking most of chapter 12 and putting it in here. I really can't remember what's happening in this story, like what happens next. But I'll keep going with it for now, and if it turns out strange, I'll just edit it to my liking. :) This chapter was kind of odd, and really not that good. **BUT PLEASEEE REVIEW! **Next chapter will be much better, I promise. The dance will be appearing in the next chapter, or maybe it's the 13th, but it's close enough. :D THANKS – SARAH!


	12. Not A Minute Later, My Darling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Last chapter was crap, I know. But I honestly don't want to rush things between Hermione and Malfoy, I want to keep their personalities similar to how Rowling made them, and I don't think that they would be ones to jump right in to it. So if you have a problem with that, whatever, continuing reading anyways. :D Hah, thanks to all my reviewers, I love you. Keep it up please :)

--------------------------------------------------------

"Okay," said Hermione dipping her quill in ink so she could write something down, "on Thursday we are going to make sure we have everything? Music, decorations, food, drinks, tables, chairs, dance floor, etc?"

"Mmmhmm," replied Malfoy.

"Dumbledore gave us Friday off to prepare for the dance," said Hermione.

"Mmm, great. So then we'll go to the kitchen, tell the house elves the menu, and then just start decorating?" asked Malfoy.

"Yup, easy enough. So we've got the foods, drinks, decorations, music, furniture and lighting all figured out. I think we're done!" said Hermione.

**Wednesday**

**Breakfast:**

"May I please have your attention?" asked Dumbledore, standing up. Everyone finished up their conversations, then turned their heads towards Dumbledore. "I am please to inform you that Friday we are having a 'Welcome Back' dance!" The students all whooped and cheered. "Head Girl and Boy have been planning the dance. Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy, would you please kindly come up here and tell them about the dance?"

Hermione and Malfoy stood up from their tables and walked up to the front of the Great Hall. "I'm sorry to say, but only 4th year and up will be attending, there isn't enough space and food for everybody," started off Hermione.

The students younger than 4th year all awed and all the students 4th year and up cheered. "The dance will be held from 7:00 PM to 1:00 AM. The dance is semi-formal," said Malfoy.

Dumbledore cut in and said, "There will be a Hogsmeade trip Thursday for 4th years and up to get whatever you need for the dance." The 3rd years were disappointed and some yelled, "Not fair!"

"I'm sorry but there is no reason for third year to go if they aren't going to the dance," said Hermione sweetly.

"Why can't we just go to the dance then?" yelled a third year from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah!" echoed all the third years.

"'Cause we don't want you," mumbled Malfoy only loud enough so Hermione could hear.

Hermione scowled Malfoy than said to the students, "I'm sorry, but that's just too many people at one dance." The 3rd years muttered insults under their breath then went back to eating.

Hermione and Malfoy looked at each other and shrugged, then walked back to their house tables. "So that's the secret!" exclaimed Harry. "Isn't it?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yup, exciting, huh?"

"Sure is, and Hermione," said Ron lowering his voice.

"What, Ron?" asked Hermione sharply, turning to her side where Ron was sitting.

"We'll be going to the dance together, right?" asked Ron.

"Uh, yes, of course," muttered Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione!" said Ginny, Hermione silently thanked Ginny for the distracted

"Yeah, Ginny?" said Hermione chewing a piece of steak.

"Lets go shopping together tomorrow!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Umm, okay?" said Hermione, but if came out more of a question than an answer.

"Great! Meet you in front of Gerdith's Day and Night Wear at 12:00 PM,?" asked Ginny.

"Um, sure, see you then," said Hermione.

"Great! I'm gonna go ask Michael if he wants to go with me!" said Ginny getting up from the table and heading to the Ravenclaw table.

-xxx-

"Drackie!" said Pansy bursting into the common room.

Malfoy muttered to Hermione, "We need to change the password, she can't keep doing this." Hermione nodded in agreement. "What, Pansy?" he asked.

"We are going to the dance together! So we will meet here a 6:45?" asked Pansy.

"Umm, Pansy, I'm already going with someone," said Malfoy.

"WHAT?" shrieked Pansy. "WHO?!?"

Hermione looked down at him in confusion _I thought that they were going out, why would he go with someone else? _ "You'll have to wait and see," Malfoy grimaced.

"WAIT AND SEE? TELL ME NOW!" demanded Pansy.

"No, Pansy, you'll have to wait along with everybody else," said Malfoy.

"WE ARE OVER, DRACO!" screamed Pansy.

"I think we already were," said Malfoy, "now please get out of my common room."

Pansy glared at Malfoy, then Hermione and walked out of the room.

**Thursday :**

Hermione walked into Hogsmeade and waited in front Gerdith's Day and Evening Wear. "You came, Hermione!" said Ginny running over to her.

"You didn't think I'd come?" asked Hermione.

"Well, last time I practically had to drag you here," said Ginny.

"Yeah, well, lets get this done and over with," said Hermione looking inside the shop.

Hermione and Ginny went inside and started looking at their options. "What about this one?" asked Ginny holding up a yellow dress.

"No, how about this?" asked Hermione holding up a thick gray dress.

"Um, definitely not!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione sighed and put it back on the rack and continued to look around on the racks, she wasn't exactly the girly-girl type.

"Eh my god! This is perfect!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Let me see," said Hermione taking the dress from Ginny. It was a light blue halter. "Ehh, I don't know."

"Oh come on! You were able to wear that strapless dress!" said Ginny.

"That's because you forced me!" said Hermione.

"Who cares? You still wore it! At least try it on," pleaded Ginny.

"Oh, fine," said Hermione giving in, somehow Ginny had just the tone to persuade Hermione.

"Great! Now go, go!" said Ginny ushering Hermione over to the fitting rooms.

Hermione walked inside and slipped on the dress. _It doesn't look that bad, and I still have my tan left over from the Bahamas, well barely, but whatever. Maybe I'll impress Draco. Shit! I mean Ron!_

"Come out, Hermione, come out!" said Ginny. Hermione unlocked the fitting room door and walked out. "Eh my god! That looks even better then the first dress! You have to get it! And you'll have to let me do your hair and make-up, and everything!" squealed Ginny.

"No!" protested Hermione.

"Yes, whether you like it or not!" said Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes then walked back inside to change out of the dress. "Time to find a purse, now I probably have some make-up you can use. I'm pretty sure, except I don't have eyeliner, mum won't let me, and so we'll have to buy that."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows and sighed. "Alright fine, but nothing to distract; something natural." She walked over to the handbag section and picked up a black beaded clutch. "This one looks good."

"No that won't do, something blue," said Ginny, not even looking at the bag.

"What about _no_ purse? What am I going to put in there?" questioned Hermione.

"Make up for touch ups, of course!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Ginny, I don't want to have to deal with a purse, can I just go without one?" asked Hermione, feeling very much like Ginny was her mum, having to ask her for permission for things.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Whatever, not my fault if you look like a prat. Let's just check out."

**Later that night: **

Hermione put down her book, and carefully placed her bookmark in. "Good-night Malfoy, I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00 to start getting decorating?"

"Yup, I'll be there. Bright and early," replied Malfoy, not looking up from his homework.

Hermione walked upstairs and into her bedroom and look a look in her closet and smiled at her dress, she was actually excited to wear it. She grinned, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**Dang G, the next day already?**

"Wake up, Hermione!" yelled Malfoy, pounding on her door. "Wake up! YOU OVERSLEPT!"

"Shit!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping out of bed. "What time is it!?"

"10:30. I waited for you down in the Great Hall, but you never showed so I check up here, but we **have **to get started on the dance. Dumbledore gave us permission to go to Hogsmeade to pick up the decorations," said Malfoy.

"Alright, give me a sec to change!" said Hermione. _Maybe things will be okay between us, we've been getting along lately. And maybe things will advance soon, and I won't be stupid about it this time._ Thought Hermione, completely forgetting about her relationship with Ron.

"Oh yeah, Ginny came over this morning, before classes started, and dropped some clothes off, and this note," said Malfoy from outside her door.

Hermione opened her door snatched the note away and read it:

_I'll meet you outside your common room at 5:30 PM tonight to do your hair and make-up. I also raided your closet of all your clothes and replaced them with different ones. It's time for a reality check Hermione, you're seventeen, not thirty. – Ginny_

Hermione frowned at the note. She didn't think her clothes were _that_ bad. Hermione walked over to her newly replaced closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. Hermione tried them on. _These will have to do. At least they don't 'fit nicely around all the curves'_. Hermione tugged off her pajama shirt and tossed it aside. She pulled out a plain white tank top that out of its drawer and slipped it on. She put on a light blue slip coat, and looped a white and blue striped belt through her jeans then stepped into some white flip-flops. (A/N: Sorry I got into detail there, but I love creating outfits; and that was pretty much what I wore today. :P) She brushed her hair then pulled it back into a loose ponytail. "Ready," said Hermione coming down to the common room.

Malfoy had to keep his jaw from unhinging; _she looked spectacular, really casual, but amazing. _"Let's go," said Malfoy exiting the common room. "I already told the kitchen elves the menu, so we can just go straight to Hogsmeade," called Malfoy over his shoulder.

--------------------------------------------------------

Haha, and sorry about that 'dang g' thing, I've been really obsessed with using that phrase, maybe it made a few people chuckle. :D Boring chapter, things just need to move a long. And these dance preparations are pretty much key right now, they show the relationship between Hermione and Malfoy growing stronger. So the next chapter will be up ASAP, regardless of reviews. This chapter was pathetic. BUT PLEASEEEEEE **READ & REVIEW!** They honestly keep me going. THANKS – SARAH!


	13. Oh But Debts Aren't Always Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the plot. ;)

Sorrrrry about the delays guys, my sister just got hospitalized and I haven't had much time to be online and write seeing as I'm going back and forth from the hospital. But here's chapter 13 with no further delays-

--------------------------------------------------------

**Hogsmeade – The Three Broomsticks**

Hermione and Malfoy trudged into the Three Broomsticks carrying bags from Honeydukes, Party Pandemonium, and other stores. And now they were in The Three Broomsticks to have a quick drink before heading back to work. "Madam Rosemerta?" asked Hermione.

"What are you two doing out of school?" asked Madam Rosemerta sharply.

"We're having a school dance tonight-" started Malfoy.

"And you two must be the Head Boy and Girl?" said Madam Rosemerta.

"Yes, we are," responded Hermione.

"And you would, I'm guessing, like to order some butterbeer for the party?" said Madam Rosemerta smartly.

"Yes," said Malfoy.

"Which grades are attending the dance?" asked Madam Rosemerta.

"Fourth year and up," said Hermione.

"Alright…" said Rosemerta, checking an old document, "Last year Dumbledore ordered 503 crates for that many."

"503?" asked Hermione, "Why not just go with 500?"

"We don't have that much money left to spend, we were thinking around 400 crates," said Malfoy.

Madam Rosemerta frowned. "They practically ran out last year, but hmmm, just pay me what you can and the rest will be on the house."

"Thank you, Madam Rosemerta," said Hermione smiling warmly.

"Of course, it's no problem, I'll get them shipped over to Hogwarts right now," said Madam Rosemerta. She snapped her fingers and said, "Jeremiah! 503 crates of butterbeer to Hogwarts by tonight!"

Malfoy whispered to Hermione, "You want to take a break? Get something to drink or something?"

"Oh that would be great," sighed Hermione, sitting down at the nearest table.

"We'll have two large butterbeers – is that what you want?" said Malfoy, calling back to her. Hermione nodded. "Yes, we'll have two large butterbeers."

"2 galleon and a knut," replied the man behind the register.

Malfoy took out the money and gave it to the man, "Keep the change."

"Thank you. Come again soon," said the man.

"I'll pay you back when we get back to Hogwarts," said Hermione taking her butterbeer from him.

"Nah, it's fine, this one's on me," said Malfoy, he smiled gently.

"Oh no I can't let you, I'll pay you back," said Hermione.

"Hermione, trust me, it's okay, I've got it covered," replied Malfoy, putting his hand on top of Hermione's to show that he was serious.

Hermione looked down at his hand, but she didn't move hers out from under his. She liked it there, it was comforting. She almost wanted to intertwine her fingers with his, when he came to his senses.

"Uh, err, well we should get going now. Lots to do!" said Malfoy, standing up.

**The Great Hall:**

"What about here?" asked Hermione holding up a red room coloring changer, as they bought one in each house color.

"No! For the last time, not there! There!" yelled Malfoy, throwing a ball that was supposed to be levitating at one point.

"Hey!" said Hermione putting down the changer and picking up another ball and chucking it at him. Soon they were in a huge fight, laughing the whole time.

Malfoy chucked a ball at Hermione, and she ducked and the ball went straight into a glass swan. "Reparo!" said Malfoy as the swan returned to its original state.

Hermione laughed then threw another ball at him, which crashed into the punch bowl which splashed all over Malfoy, who was standing straight in front of it. Soon after they were both in hysteria.

"Everything going okay in here?" asked Dumbledore walking into the Great Hall.

Malfoy and Hermione straightened themselves up, "Everything is going great!" said Hermione.

"Reparo," said Malfoy, repairing the punch bowl.

"Alright good. It's almost 5:45, so you might want to finish up," said Dumbledore, "looking good though."

"Thanks," said Malfoy and Hermione in union.

As Dumbledore left the Great Hall, Hermione said, "Oh! We need to hurry up, I was supposed to meet Ginny at 5:30!" said Hermione. Hermione muttered a charm and all the balls levitated into the air.

"I'll take care of the rest, you can go," said Malfoy.

"Thanks, Mal-Draco!" said Hermione smiling warmly. "I'll guess I'll see you at the dance?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then," said Malfoy.

Hermione ran to her common room and saw Ginny waiting in front of the portrait of Oswald Beamish, holding a bag. "Ginny! I'm sorry, I lose track of time!" said Hermione.

"It's alright, now lets just get started!" said Ginny.

"Okay, googleswarth," said Hermione.

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny, confused.

The portrait of Oswald Beamish opened up revealing the doorway to the Heads' Common Room. "New password," explained Hermione.

"Alright cool, but you've got to shower," said Ginny. "Use this." She held out Strawberry Smoothie Shampoo; Shiny look and silky feel. "Along with this." She pressed vanilla body wash into Hermione's hands. "Now go! I'll go get your outfit ready!" said Ginny,

"Okay, okay," said Hermione, walking to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, don't forget this!" said Ginny tossing conditioner to Hermione, which caused Hermione to drop the other bottles.

Ginny walked into Hermione's bedroom and smiled at the new clothes in Hermione's closet. Ginny tossed out the contents in her bag on Hermione's bed and looked over them to make sure she had everything. A few minutes after checking everything, Hermione walked out of the bathroom in her bathrobe and her hair up in a towel. "Can't you do some spell to make your hair dry?" asked Ginny.

"Pass me my wand," said Hermione. Ginny picked up Hermione's wand of her nightstand and handed it to her. Hermione muttered a quick incantation and her hair suddenly became dry, but when she took off the towel – she revealed something worse: her hair came out extra-frizzy.

"OH! My god! We have to do something about that hair!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Hermione, running her hand over it.

"It's too frizzy and too…poofy! We're going to need to curl it," commented Ginny, examining Hermione's hair.

"I happen to like it this way!" defended Hermione.

"You can change it just this once," said Ginny.

"Fine," said Hermione, taking the bottled Ginny was holding out for her, "What exactly does this do anyways?"

"Takes away the frizz," replied Ginny. "Just apply it to your hair and let it sit for 5 to 10 minutes.

"Okay," said Hermione, she squirted some onto her hands and applied it to the top of her head.

"_You_ might want to use a bit more, no offense or anything, but you have really frizzy hair," said Ginny.

"Aw, thanks," said Hermione sarcastically. Hermione squirted more onto her hand than applied it to the rest of her hair.

Ten minutes later Ginny looked up from her magazine and smiled at Hermione's hair. "Now that that's finished we can curl."

Ginny pulled curlers out of her bag when Hermione asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to use a charm?"

"Well we could, but it doesn't seem to turn out the same, doing it the Muggle way is better," explained Ginny. "Although, we will use a charm to get them in your hair." Ginny did a quick flick with her wand the curlers were immediately wove into Hermione's hair.

At 6:45 Hermione was in her dress, make up on, and hair done. Hermione looked in the mirror – she didn't look like herself at all. She walked down to the common room with Ginny at her side, who had gotten ready when Hermione's hair was curling. Malfoy was just about to leave when he heard voices behind him. He turned around and couldn't believe it – Hermione looked spectacular. "I guess we ran into each other earlier than we thought," said Malfoy.

"I guess so," grinned Hermione.

"Shall we walk down together, or are you meeting someone up here?" asked Malfoy gently.

"Well no, but Ginny -" started Hermione.

"No no, you two go on, I need to run back up to the Gryffindor common room anyways," lied Ginny.

Hermione shot her a confused look, "What are you doing?" mouthed Hermione, but Ginny ushered her along and ran out of the common room.

Hermione and Malfoy walked down to the Great Hall, chatting happily amongst themselves, as they reached the doors Malfoy said, "Well Granger, you sure know how to clean up nicely."

Hermione blushed furiously, "Thank you," she said embarrassed.

"You owe me a dance later, Granger," said Malfoy smirking.

"I _owe_ you one?" questioned Hermione.

"Well yes of course, I walked you down here so you wouldn't be walking buy yourself – which would make you look like a loser," grinned Malfoy.

"Well then I suppose I have no choice but to pay you that debt," smiled Hermione.

"I'll hold you to that," winked Malfoy, walking into the Great Hall.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's chapter 13. So, please **R & R**! Next one coming soon. :) THANKS – SARAH!


	14. Because A Moment Is Never So Perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, only the plot.

Sorry for the delay. I kind of lost my motive for the story I suppose. But here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione shook her head and smiled slightly as she walked in after Malfoy.

"Hermione!" shouted someone from behind her.

"Oh, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione. "You look fantastic!"

Harry grinned, "As do you, are you meeting Ron here?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't know, I'm assuming so. We never really talked about it."

"Oh, well he wasn't in the dormitory when I left, and I don't think he was in the common-"

"Hermione! There you are, I've been looking for you!" said Ron.

"Not well apparently or you would have found me by now," joked Hermione.

"Haha…yeah," Ron smiled awkwardly.

"Well, there's Lavender, I'll talk to you guys later!" said Harry, walking off to go join Lavender and Parvati.

"Ermm…well do you want to go dance?" asked Ron as music pumped through the room.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Sure…" she said unevenly.

As Hermione and Ron danced to a fast number, Hermione couldn't help but notice a girl grinding up on Malfoy a little bit away. Although she couldn't see the girl's face, there was something familiar about it when she realized, "G-G-GINNY!"

The girl dancing with Malfoy whipped around, and sure enough it was Ginny. "Hermione!" she grinned.

Hermione stopped dancing and stood there confused. _Wh-wh-whaaat? Why did Malfoy come with Ginny, let alone Ginny come with Malfoy? Since when were they friends?! _

Hermione excused herself from Ron, who also stood there dumbstruck, but looking like he wanted nothing more than to beat Malfoy into a pulp. Hermione walked over to Ginny and Malfoy and quickly said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Ginny?" without looking Malfoy in the eye.

"Sure. That okay, Draco?" asked Ginny.

_She was calling him Draco?! What is going on? Are they going out? Does he like her? Ginny can't like him, she wouldn't…she couldn't! _"Errr…you and Malfoy, eh?" asked Hermione once they were across the hall.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" grinned Ginny.

Hermione's mind blanked on a lie to say. _No it's not great! I…don't like him. But I – eurghhh. Do I like him? I can't right? I mean it's Malfoy, and I'm going out with Ron. But Ron's…he's Ron. He's not anything fantastic, I don't feel anything for him like the way I do about Mal-shit! _"Are you guys going out or something?" asked Hermione finally.

"No," said Ginny, scrunching her eyebrows. "We wouldn't. That'd be too weird."

_Phew. _"Did he ask you to the dance or something?"

Ginny laughed. "No, of course not! He just asked me to dance. He came solo."

Hermione was taken back. "He came _solo_?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, isn't that weird? Everyone would have thought that he would have come with the best looking girl in school."

Hermione scratched her forehead. "Yeah, weird. Well we should probably get back to the dance."

An hour or two flew by and people were shouting, laughing, and having a good time. Except for Hermione. She didn't like dancing with Ron, it was awkward. She didn't like talking with him, it was different. She decided that she _needed_ to break up with him, before anything went to the 'next level.' After a particular fast song they went and sat down. "Ron I-"

"I really got to go to the bathroom, wait for me here?" asked Ron standing up.

"Uh – sure, alright," replied Hermione as a slow song came on overhead.

"I believe you owe me a dance," said Malfoy, standing over her, offering his hand.

Hermione smiled slightly. "I believe I do," she said softly, taking his hand.

Malfoy lead her onto the dance floor when she noticed everyone looking at them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked nervously.

Malfoy chuckled. "Ignore them," he whispered, placing his hands on her waist.

"Okay," smiled Hermione, wrapping her arms around his neck as the song started to play.

_I met you at the club that night  
around was spinning records  
and my heart said  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
hey now  
yaaaow_

Hermione and Malfoy slowly swayed back in forth in harmony. "I like this song," whispered Hermione.

"Me too, it's nice," he replied back.

_Later on that week we went out,  
talked under the stars until the next   
day now  
day now  
day now  
day now  
yaaaow_

Hermione nuzzled into his neck. This wasn't awkward…this felt right.

Malfoy exhaled slowly and she placed her head on his shoulder. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. He hadn't…fallen for her, had he?

_You drank your Fruitopia  
and we never ran out of things to  
say now  
say now  
say now  
say now  
yaaow_

Ginny was sitting down at table, scoping the dance floor. When she spotted Hermione and Malfoy in the middle of it. She could hardly see them with the couples surrounding them. She couldn't let Ron see them. Half of her wanted to get up and storm over to Hermione and ask her what the bloody Hell she was doing, but the other half wanted to let her stay there, she looked so…serene. The happiest she'd seen her all night. And that half won. Now she just needed to distract Ron from seeing them when he came back from the bathroom.

_Any minute I'm not with you  
I hope I'll see you soon  
there's just something that happens  
when you walk into the room._

Malfoy smiled. He didn't want to admit it – not even to himself. That was kind of like how he felt about Hermione. He did always smile when he saw her; she was different than the rest of the girls he ever liked. She was a challenge, yes. But there was something else about her…something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

_And instantly I feel so complete  
it hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
and you give me this feeling  
it's like no other feeling  
but it knocks me off my feet._

Hermione had a rush of thoughts, feelings, and emotions running through her body. She was happy because of what was happening, but sad because she knew it would never happen again. Angry because of how she felt about him, how he teased her. As the song played over head, she heard the lyrics play. She didn't need him to kiss her cheek for that feeling, being in such close proximity to him made her ecstatic, made her feel something that she'd never felt before.

_Please don't ask me what I like about you  
'cause it's every little thing you do  
and that's just the way you make me feel._

Malfoy couldn't believe how well the song playing was matching his emotions. It was so perfect, so surreal, being with her was surreal. Everything about her was. He couldn't believe he was standing here, dancing with the Mudblood, with Granger, with Hermione, but more so, he couldn't believe how perfect it felt.

_And I don't think  
that there are any others out there like you  
and I won't blink 'cause that would mean  
I would miss a second beside you._

Hermione inhaled slowly, taking in the moment. She was completely engulfed in what was happening between them. She didn't notice Ginny distracting Ron across the hall; she didn't notice Harry shooting her nasty looks while dancing with Lavender. She had forgotten all about Ron, she had forgotten about everything. All that mattered to her was this moment, this dance, this person.

_And maybe you know what I mean  
or maybe this is just a dream  
I pinch myself just to make sure  
but I'm still here and there you are  
I wonder why we just met now  
it just kind of happened somehow  
but here we are together and  
that's all that matters in the end._

Malfoy was still in shock. It was meant to be, this song was perfect for their relationship. But what relationship? They were friends, nothing more. But did she feel what he felt? Was he really standing here dancing with her? Was he really this lucky?

_And instantly I feel so complete  
it hits me right about the time you kiss my cheek  
and you give me this feeling  
it's like no other feeling  
but it knocks me off my feet._

_Please don't ask me what I like about you  
'cause it's every little thing you do  
and that's just the way you make me feel._

What if this had happened years ago? They've wasted so much time…or had they? We're they really feeling what they were feeling? We're they meant to be? It was their final year; they would go their separate ways after this year was over. They would possibly never see each other again. Unless…

_You can never ask for too much  
'cause I'd travel the world just to feel your touch  
that's just the way you make me feel._

Hermione tightly held on to Malfoy. She wanted to melt away into this moment forever. Nothing ever had fit so right, felt so perfect. She hadn't realized her feelings were so strong for him. But him…but they…everything, it was so…spectacular.

They were so wrapped up in each other, in the moment; they hadn't even realized that the song was over. Couples around them slowly drifted apart, the throng parted and Ron finally saw exactly were Hermione was.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Song Credit: **_Hey Now by FM Static. _You guys deserved that, you really did. I know this a quick read but **PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!** I think it deserves it x a million. :D THANKS – SARAH!


	15. Infuriation and Infatuation

Disclaimer: It's all Rowling's…

I think I'm going to start writing a song fic soon, because I really like those. So keep on the look out for that. :)

I'm also looking for a **beta reader**. Contact me (in a review would be best), if you're interested. it would be best if you have authored some stories.

I'll probably only update when I get 10 reviews on the latest chapter, because I know it could easily happen. The last chapter has 9 reviews, and with the amount of hits I'm positive that there could be **_at the least_ **one more. So…**READ AND REVIEW!! READ AND REVIEW!!**

--------------------------------------------------------

Ron was fuming mad. _What was Hermione doing?!_ He marched over to Malfoy and Hermione, who were just now letting go of each other. "HERMIONE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Ron.

Hermione gaped. "Ron – it's not like that."

Malfoy winced. _It wasn't?_

"Oh I'm sure it isn't," spat Ron sarcastically.

"Ron…let me explain."

"No, Hermione! I think it's perfectly clear what's going on!" yelled Ron.

Hermione glanced around; they now had the whole Great Hall's attention. "Ron, calm down. Let's take this outside. We're making a scene."

"No Hermione, they should know," Ron turned and faced the crowd. He grabbed Hermione's wrist and raised it up and yelled "THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE – IS A BACKSTABBING SLUT!"

Hermione recoiled. She tried to get away from Ron, but he had a hold on her like a death grip. She felt a burning sensation in the back of her eyes; she was not going to cry in front of all these people. "Ron…please let go," she said softly.

"No," sneered Ron. "You're mine."

Hermione whimpered. "No…Ron…I don't want to be yours…"

Ron glared at her. "We'll just have to fix that, now won't we?" He pulled her into a corner of the room. He shoved Hermione against a wall. "You're mine, Granger."

"Ron," gasped Hermione. "What's wrong with you? You've changed so much…" And finally she couldn't keep the tears back anymore and started to sob.

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her feet and continued to cry. There was no way in hell that she felt the same way.

"Tell me you love me," he said sneered, pushing her harder against the wall.

Hermione shook her head and sniffled. "I can't."

Ron slapped her across the face and she let out a yelp of pain. Hermione lifted her head and revealed her tear stained cheeks.

Ron was taken aback about what he just did. "Hermione…I'm sorry…I don't know what just came over me…I'm so sorry."

Hermione pushed away from him. "Sorry doesn't cut it, Ronald." She couldn't look him in the eye, not ever again. Not with the way he just treated her, all she wanted to do is get away from him.

Ron gaped in shock of how he was acting. "Hermione…I swear this isn't me…I don't know who that was…please forgive me," he said sadly.

Hermione looked over his shoulder, trying to spot someone she could talk to, someone she could lean onto. There was Lavender…but she was having too much fun with Harry. Hermione felt a sprig of jealously. _Why couldn't I have fun like that?_ She asked as she watched her laugh and smile with Harry. Hermione scanned the room for Ginny, but she was amiss in the crowd of people dancing.

"Hermione?" said Ron softly, waiting for her response.

"Fuck off, Ron, I don't want to ever see you again," replied Hermione, walking out of the Great Hall.

Hermione stepped outside. The cool air bit at her wet cheeks, Hermione winced as her cheeks burned in pain. She didn't mind though, the cool wind felt good. She walked over to the lake and sat against a tree, not caring that she was ruining her dress. She needed to clear her mind of what just happened, she wouldn't let it traumatize her. She wasn't going to let Ron infuriate her.

Hermione looked a deep breath and looked around the grounds when she saw someone scanning the lawns. Hermione's pulse quickened. _What if it was Ron?_ Hermione curled up into a ball, hoping the person wouldn't see her. But the moon was bright tonight, and the mystery person was walking towards her. She tried to make out who it was, but she couldn't tell much as the moon was shining in the opposite direction.

As the figure started to get closer, she started to realize that it looked more and more like Ron. His height and build was about the same. _What did he want? What was he going to do? There's no one around to help me…_

"Hermione?" asked the mystery person.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. That wasn't Ron's voice, that was… "Malfoy?" asked Hermione, a little bit scared.

"Yeah, it's me," said Malfoy softly. "How are you doing?"

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione.

"I saw what happened between you and Ron…in the corner. I'm sorry I didn't come to your defense earlier, I should have."

Hermione looked at him and smiled. Her makeup may have been running down her cheeks, and her hair might have been a mess, but he still thought she looked beautiful. "You weren't expected to."

"Come inside Hermione, it's freezing," said Malfoy, offering out his hand.

Hermione ignored his gesture and shook her head. "I don't want too."

"Well, in that case," said Malfoy taking off his coat and wrapping it around Hermione.

"Thanks," said Hermione, wiping her eyes.

Malfoy sat down next to her and looked up at the night sky. "It really is a beautiful night, isn't it?"

Hermione glanced up at the full moon and the shining stars. "It is." She looked at Malfoy who was just staring up at the sky. "You can go inside you know, I'll be fine."

Malfoy turned and smiled at her. "I'd rather not," he said, reaching for her hand.

Hermione was elated; she entwined her fingers with his. She sniffled, she was done crying.

Malfoy gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. There was no need for words.

Hermione exhaled slowly and rested her head on his shoulder; she was exhausted from tonight's events.

Malfoy gently kissed the top of her head. Things were finally falling into place. So maybe they weren't exactly going out, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were in this moment together.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, after awhile of pure, perfect, silence Hermione fell asleep, still on Malfoy's shoulder. After watching her sleep for awhile, Malfoy finally picked her up and carried her back up to the common room.

As he stepped into the common room he chuckled, remembering the last time he carried her up to his room. _Why do I always end up playing the hero act?_ Malfoy smiled and walked up to her room, chancing to see if it would be unlocked. He reached for the doorknob as safely as he could without dropping her. He twisted it, expecting it to be locked, but it surprisingly opened.

Malfoy slowly scanned her room; it was neat and tidy, as expected. She had her desk in the corner, piled high with books. His eyes scanned over her closet, and after seeing a pile of her dirty laundry and catching a glance at one of her bras he quickly realized how he was violating her privacy. He laid her on her bed and pulled her covers over her; he smiled down at her and brushed the hair out of her face. She was simply…amazing.

--------------------------------------------------------

A little short, but comment nonetheless, because I won't update until 10 reviews. Mmmhmm, ball's in your court, luvs. So…**READ AND REVIEW!** Considering you want more of this story... Don't flame me for the whole Ron thing, my story – not yours. THANKS – SARAH!


	16. Excuses & Premade Observations

Disclaimer: All JK's…

SOOOOOORRRYY for the delay! You guys were faithful to reviewing. :( I'm terribly sorry for the wait; I had major writer's block and contemplated ending the story in the next few chapters. But no worries, I've got a story line figured out that should at least run through March. Then we'll see through then.

**10 more reviews & the next chapter?** Thanks. My goal is 80+ reviews by the 21st chapter. Why you may ask? Because the last time I had this story, that's how many reviews I had. :P

--------------------------------------------------------

_Beep, beep, beep!_

_Arghhhhhh_. Hermione rolled over onto her side and punched the snooze button on her alarm clock. Hermione wiped her eyes, how had she gotten into her bed? Last that she could remember was…_oh. Oh! Ohhhh!_ The night's events came rushing back to Hermione, the dance with Malfoy, Ron humiliating her, Ron slapping her, and then outside with Malfoy… Hermione smiled and got out of her bed. She was still in her dress, which was splattered with mud, she shed her dress and changed into some more comfortable clothes and grabbed her book bag and head down to the common room.

When she arrived into the common room, Malfoy was already down there. Hermione held her breath, what was he going to say? What was going to happen between them after last night? Hermione slowly sat down on the couch across from Malfoy and spread her books out in front of her.

"Good morning, Granger," said Malfoy, not looking up from his parchment.

Hermione was taken back, did last night not mean as much to him as it did to her? Not possible, he came to find her, he held her hand, and he must have been the one that brought her back up. "Err, hello," said Hermione unevenly.

"So last night –" started Malfoy.

"I know, it shouldn't happen again, we were just caught up in the moment, it didn't mean anything…" lied Hermione. She didn't want him to know how much last night meant to her.

"Oh," said Malfoy, choked. "I didn't realize that's how you felt."

Hermione gave him a confused look. "Isn't that how you feel?"

"No," said Malfoy, now giving her the confused look. "Where did you get that from?"

"You called me Granger…"

"Old habits die hard," winked Malfoy.

Hermione chuckled softly. "But us…what are we going to do?" asked Hermione softly, so quiet Malfoy could barely make out what she said.

Malfoy came and sat next to her; he looked her in the eye and said. "Hermione, I like you," he said passionately. "I like you a lot."

Hermione looked up into the eyes she once thought of as grey and cold, and said, "It's so complicated though…We're both Heads, different houses, my best friend is your rival."

Malfoy shook his head. "You always make everything so much more complicated than it should be."

"I really like you, Draco, I really do. It's just that…"

"It's just what?" he said, standing up. "I'm a Slytherin? I'm Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter's most hated person?"

"It's that everyone will be…"

"Judging? Laughing? Hating? Making snide comments?" said Malfoy, with a tone of bitterness. "What's your pick Hermione? What's your excuse?"

"It's not an excuse, Draco. It's an observation…"

"How can you observe something when it's not even there to be observed?"

"It's a hypothesis," concluded Hermione.

"Oh it's a _hypothesis_, is it? Last I heard, that was a guess."

"An educated one, at that!" defended Hermione, standing up as well.

"Fine! So what if people judge, and people remark?" asked Malfoy. "Does that mean that we can't be together?"

"No, it's just that-"

"It's just that you can't stand people thinking worse about you." Malfoy shook his head in shame. "I thought you changed since we last had his conversation. I thought it would be different with how much our relationship has deepened. I thought you would have grown up, Hermione. But I guess not."

"Draco…"

"Don't even, Hermione, don't even," he said while walking out of the room.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Hermione, kicking the chair. Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands. She had a bruised heart, a muddled brain, and now a throbbing toe.

She sat there for the next few hours _trying_ to do her homework. Whenever she would come close to completing it, thoughts of Malfoy would come into her head and erase everything she just did.

Around three o'clock Malfoy walked back into the common room. "Oh good!" said Hermione, standing up. "I need to talk to you."

"No," said Malfoy. "I need to talk first."

"Okay," said Hermione sitting back down. _Oh god am I in for it._

"When I was down at lunch I realized that you're right. The guys were down there bashing you, well I wouldn't say bashing, but they were just making fun of you and what happened last night. And as I sat there and listened to everything that they were saying; I realized. What would they be saying behind my back if you and I started dating publicly? And then I started thinking that I didn't want my friends talking about me like that. I mean, I have a reputation with them to uphold. Now I realize I'm being a fucking hypocrite about this whole situation, but oh well. Bottom line, Hermione, I want to be with you. Under whatever circumstances."

Hermione was shocked. This was not what she was expecting. She was speechless; he had completely changed his opinion on this. Granted it was more so to protect his reputation, but it was still amazing.

"Well fuck, Hermione, say something!" exclaimed Malfoy, after a too-long moment of silence.

"That – I – It's – You're -"

"Well I hope the ends of these sentences are much better."

Hermione laughed and responded by walking over to him and held him tight. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled at her before leaning into kiss her. Malfoy looked down at her and smiled. "So are we officially…?"

Hermione grinned and nodded. "And you've agreed to not to go public about it?"

Malfoy shuffled his feet but gave an uneasy, "Yes. But actually I was thinking about maybe easing people into it…"

Hermione looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like gradually have our 'friendship' grow. Well, let everyone think that we're becoming friends, then better friends, start hanging out a little more often in public, talk more frequently outside this, and such as."

Hermione slowly nodded. "That might not be such a bad idea. And maybe eventually tell them? Once they get used to us together, as friends?"

"Exactly," replied Malfoy.

"I like it," smiled Hermione, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

-xxx-

Nearing Christmas time, after they had officially been together for about a month, even if it was in secret, they were perfectly happy with their relationship. It became a little difficult when they couldn't go to Hogsmeade together, like normal couples, but they managed.

But for Hermione, it was becoming more difficult. She didn't like hiding so much from Harry and Ginny, her best friends. She had been avoiding Ron ever since the incident, but it felt weird hiding it from him too, even if they didn't talk much anymore. (She dully noted the poor grades that he was getting on his assignments without her help). She knew that Harry and Ginny had noticed that she was spending more time with Malfoy, they had only brought it up once and she simply said "Head duties," and they didn't question her further. But the glances they snuck behind her back when she was with Malfoy did not go unnoticed.

But Malfoy on the other hand, was thankful that they decided not to go public about their relationship. He managed to have the best girlfriend he could ever dream of and still maintain his reputation. And he was even more thankful when the Slytherins started giving him shit about having short conversations with Hermione in the corridors, or walking into the Great Hall with her.

-xxx-

"Malfoy, can we talk?" asked Hermione quickly, before he ascended up the staircase.

Malfoy stepped backwards off the few steps he had already walked and turned around. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was wondering," started Hermione, shuffling her feet on the ground, "if maybe we could start telling people about us?"

"Hermione…" said Malfoy, walking over to her. "I thought we had a deal."

"I know," said Hermione, staring down at the ground. "But I just hate keep this from Ginny and Harry."

"I know it's hard, Hermione," said Malfoy, raising her chin. "But my friends won't be quite as understanding."

"Can we at least tell Harry and Ginny?"

"Word will spread, Hermione, you know that. There's no such thing as secrets at Hogwarts."

"Even so, we leave for Christmas hols today and then we'll both be gone. We won't be able to get crap about it, and maybe by the time we get back, people might have gotten used to the idea."

Malfoy shook his head. "My mates won't. Not yet anyways. They don't quite accept our friendship as it is right now…" Hermione sighed and look down at the ground with a sad expression. "Maybe after the holidays are over, alright?"

"Maybe?" asked Hermione, uneasy.

Malfoy sighed. "A definite maybe, Hermione. Now's…just not the time." Hermione expression softened and Malfoy reassured her with, "But over the hols I'm going to visit you and we're going to have a _proper_ date, right?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I can hardly wait."

"Igualmente."Hermione

Hermione looked at him funny. "Ah, sorry, _likewise_. My parents taught me a bit of Spanish before attending Hogwarts."

"Right," said Hermione. "Well I should go finish getting packed, we leave in two hours." She quickly gave him a kiss and waltzed her way up the stairs.

-xxx-

Hermione stood wrapped in Malfoy's arms. "I'm going to miss you," she said softly.

"It's only a few weeks," he said reassuringly.

"I know, but I'm still going to miss you." She had gotten so used to his company, spending the morning together, having practically all the same classes together, and spending the evening together, it sort of makes a change in your day.

He kissed her on the forehead. "But it's not like we're going to see each other. December 29th, Diagon Alley, 2:00 o'clock, am I right?"

"Not a minute later," grinned Hermione.

Malfoy smiled and held her closer and breathed in her scent. He was really going to miss her; he didn't exactly want to admit it. He still had gotten _quite_ used to the fact that he was going out with **Hermione Granger**. It was just so…unlike him. But he was. He was going to miss the bushy-haired bookworm freak he had spent years tormenting.

"Well, my pet," said Malfoy. Hermione chuckled and slapped him playfully. "We really must be going, but not until…" Malfoy leaned into to give her an Oscar-winning snog.

Hermione grinned after they resurfaced. _That had to be the best snog I've ever experienced. And that includes Viktor._

"Oh you ain't seen nothing yet," winked Malfoy.

--------------------------------------------------------

Alright so, dull chapter. I guess I can see that. Nothing major. So maybe I'll accept a bit less than 10 reviews…maybe get me to at least 72:) Next chapter: proper date. And a few surprises… So once again, luvs, you're in the driver's seat. Review if you want another update. ;) **So review, review, review!** THANKS – SARAH!


	17. A Physical Attraction To More Than One

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this. If I had, well this story wouldn't be here, now would it?

Sorry for the last chapter, dull I know. But they needed to be involved for a little bit before this chapter. Things get a little more interesting here…

And I'm in a really bad/sad mood right now; waking up to some **reviews** tomorrow…would be amazing. Because tomorrow's going to be a hard day for me. (I'm breaking up with my boyfriend. Haha.) Anyways.

**10 reviewsnext chapter.** Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hermione laid back on her bed. She was finally home. She looked around her walls, they were still decorated the exact same from when she left for Hogwarts, seven years ago. As she started unpacking her trunk, her house phone rang. She walked over to her nightstand and picked up the receiver. "Hello? Granger residence," she answered.

"Hermione? Is that you?" asked the person on the other end.

"_Alec?_" gasped Hermione.

"It is you! I saw you pull in a few minutes ago," replied Alec.

"Oh gosh, Alec, how are you?" asked Hermione, still in shock. Alec was her neighbor, and they were best friends up until she left for Hogwarts.

"I'm great! How are you though? Boarding school treating you well?"

Hermione chuckled. "It's great."

"So, are you busy? Do you think we could meet up?"

Hermione took at her unpacked trunk. "Maybe later, I need to finish unpacking. Say, five o'clock, Fenway Park?"

"Sounds great, see you later." You could practically hear the grin on his face.

-xxx-

A few hours later Hermione was sitting on a swing in Fenway Park. Hermione slowly swung herself back and forth. She missed her Muggle-life in a way. Everything here seemed so…serene. But then there was Hogwarts, full of magic, surprises, and Draco… Hermione smiled. Maybe she didn't miss it so much after all.

"'Mione?"

Hermione looked up and saw Alec standing in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. He looked better than he had just a few months ago when they had left a lot up in the air… "H-h-hey," she stuttered. She was at lost for words; she had shut her feelings away once she had arrived at Hogwarts. She needn't to worry about summer afflictions whilst at school.

He sat down next to her. Hermione breath quickened, his proximity to her was nearing a danger zone. "Hermione…" he sighed. Hermione exhaled slowly. The way he said her name made her completely weightless. She had forgotten the impact he still had on her. "I think it's time we talk."

Hermione gulped. "About what?" she hesitantly asked.

"I think you know…" he replied softly.

Hermione's bottom lipped trembled. "Maybe."

"When you left this summer, we left a lot of things up in the air." Hermione nodded in agreement. "I think…it's time we've sorted them."

"I think so too," said Hermione quietly.

"Every year you go off to boarding school…and not always coming back during Christmas, just sometimes. And it's antagonizing; I mean…I'm not part of that life."

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek. "This is my last year there…then I'll be back."

"But then we go off to college."

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. Witches and wizards didn't go to college. They just went straight off. "Right…"

"And I think we finally just need to solve our so-called relationship. We need to know where we stand in each others lives."

Hermione shuffled her feet. "I – Alec – I don't know how quite to tell you this, but I – I have a boyfriend."

Alec rose to his feet quickly. "W-what?"

"It's just been for a little bit…"

"You…you said that there wasn't anyone you fancy there."

"Things change…you know that. There must be some girl you fancy here."

"No, Hermione, you know I've liked you, and I always will."

"Alec, we were so complicated…I mean, we were only ever together over summers…we were nothing more than…"

"A fling?" he finished. "A summer love?"

"I – I suppose so."

Alec took a deep breath. "You're right. We were too complicated with going off every year. You're right. We never have, and never will work. We're…just meant to be best friends."

Hermione smiled. "Forever?" she asked, putting her pinky up.

"Forever," he answered, locking pinkies with her. "But, as your best friend, I think I need to know a little bit about this guy that you're dating."

"Ah…" said Hermione. "Well, his name's Draco."

Alec laughed. "What kind of name is Draco?"

"I think it's nice. It's old-fashioned."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what's he like?"

"He's…" Hermione half-smiled, how would you explain Draco Malfoy? "He's a mystery," she concluded.

"A mystery?" repeated Alec.

"He's sweet, caring, romantic, defensive, aggressive, daring. He's…amazing."

Alec twitched. "Well he seems like a stand up guy. But I should get going, it's getting late."

Hermione gave him a funny look; it was only a quarter until six. "Alright, well see you later then…"

-xxx-

The next week flew by quickly for Hermione. She spent a lot of time catching up with her parents, and hadn't seen much of Alec since his abrupt exit in the park. But soon it was the 29th, and it was finally time for her _proper_ date with Malfoy.

Hermione arrived in Diagon Alley ten minutes early and sat outside at table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, like planned. She ordered a milkshake and watched as the people walk by, she hadn't seen anybody she knew, but there were a few people she thought that she might have seen around Hogwarts.

A few minutes later, just as Hermione was finishing her milkshake, Malfoy walked up at sat down across from her. Hermione smiled broadly. "Hey!"

"Hey," replied Malfoy, looking around.

"Anything wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem a little…skeptical, that's all."

"Well I'm fine," snapped Malfoy.

Hermione recoiled. "Sorry, I just…"

Malfoy's expression softened. "I'm sorry for being short with you; I just got in a fight with my dad..."

"About what?" asked Hermione, caringly.

"It's just-" Malfoy glanced over her shoulder. His eyes quickly widened and he hopped up and quickly said, "I'm gonna get an ice cream!" and ran inside fast.

Hermione sat there confused; she looked over her shoulder and saw that Adrian Pucey, a chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team, was walking along the street. Hermione frowned. _He doesn't want to be seen with me? He still doesn't want to tell people about us? He said that maybe we will after break…_ Hermione got up and walked inside the store, looking around for Malfoy. Hermione frowned, she couldn't find him. _Maybe he went to the bathroom? Yeah, that must be it. _As on cue, Malfoy walked out of the men's restroom. As he saw Hermione, he looked out the window, then back at Hermione, then back at the window again.

"Draco…" sighed Hermione, walking over to him. "If you're going to be like this the whole time, maybe we should just not do this."

"Be like what?" asked Malfoy, trying to play cool.

"You know exactly what," snapped Hermione.

"I really don't Hermione, I'm fine. I just had to use the bathroom."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You said you were getting ice cream."

Malfoy widened his eyes for a split of a second, but that didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "I know, I was just about to get in line, but then I saw you…"

"Right," said Hermione sarcastically. "If you don't want to be seen with me, then just say and so I don't waste these next few hours."

"No, no, please don't. I'm sorry if I came off like that. I really want to spend the day with you." He reached out for her hand.

Hermione pulled her hand out of his reach. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am. I promise I don't care who sees us," He smiled genuinely.

Hermione smiled as she took his hand and he led her out the door.

For the next 45 minutes they strolled along down Diagon Alley, looking in stores and shops. Luckily, mainly for Malfoy's sake, they hadn't run into anyone from Hogwarts. But as they approached the steps of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, when Malfoy suddenly pushed Hermione against a wall, as if concealing her.

"_Draco!_ What. Are. You. Doing?" huffed Hermione.

"This," said Malfoy smoothly, leaning into kiss her.

Hermione wanted to melt on the spot. _So maybe he wasn't hiding us after all. _She thought as Malfoy massaged her tongue. Hermione heard a loud noise come from behind Malfoy, so she opened her eyes, still having Malfoy explore the inside of her mouth, and just as she opened them she saw Blaise Zabini walk by. She tensed up, and Malfoy felt it in her tongue.

He pulled away and narrowed his eyes at Hermione. "What's wrong?"

She looked at the ground. "You saw Zabini walking down the steps of Gringotts, didn't you?"

"Hermione I – it's just that I –"

"You said that you didn't care," she spoke to the ground.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…I just," Malfoy hesitated. "I didn't want him to find out that way," he finished.

"That's a lie. And you know it," she said, still not looking up from the ground.

"Hermione, look at me, I promise you…"

"And now you're lying about lying," she said, still not looking up.

"Damn, Granger! Why do you care so bloody much?" exploded Malfoy.

Hermione looked up with a hurt expression. "BECAUSE I WANT TO BE LIKE A NORMAL COUPE. I HATE HIDING IT. I HATE IT. I CAN'T TALK TO YOU IN PUBLIC, I CAN'T HANG OUT WITH YOU IN PUBLIC, I CAN'T KISS YOU IN PUBLIC. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS SEEING ANOTHER COUPLE SHOWING PHYSICAL ATTRACTION TOWARDS EACH OTHER?"

Malfoy snorted. "Physical attraction?"

Hermione was fuming mad. "FINE! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS ME WHEN I SEE OTHER PEOPLE SNOGGING IN THE CORRIDORS, AND I KNOW THAT WE CAN'T DO THAT?" she rephrased.

"Oh but we can…" said Malfoy sultrily, leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Hermione pushed him away. "No," she said softly. Malfoy nibbled on her ear. Hermione sighed pleasurably. "Malfoy, stop!" He continued by licking her ear. Shivers were sent up her spine. "Stop…" she sighed. He licked her neck. Hermione closed her eyes serenely before finally coming to her senses. "MALFOY! Stop teasing me, stop making me feel so confused, just stop…" He kissed her neck. She pushed away from him. "No," she said firmly.

"No?"

"Not until you decide what you really want," she said staring him straight in the eyes before walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------

So I had this whole other scene planned out for this chapter… but I honestly didn't want this chapter to be terribly long. It might have ended up taking another two pages. And besides, I really tired, and it's midnight. **Update**: I just read over the chapter in "live preview" and I realized it's actually a lot shorter than I thought. So I promise that the next chapter will be mucho longer. :) I promise! Some major-ish things happen in the next. And a most-wanted scene. :D Bahaha! **So review if you want it!**

But anyways… there's something new starting to happen, like you asked, **so review, review, reviewww! ;) **THANKS – SARAH!


End file.
